


All is Fair

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Misogynistic undertones, Multi, Omega Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Universe in which Phil, an alpha, is forced to bond with Dan, an omega, by family obligation and societal norms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceremony

Phil sat in his room, silent as his mother rubbed her hand across his back soothingly. She always knew how to handle her children, all five of them. As an Omega, Catherine was the mothering type of person. She didn’t dominate or order anyone. That was her Alpha’s job. So when her mate, John, made it clear that Phil would make the full transition into adulthood, he told her to inform him of the ceremony that had been arranged for the upcoming week.

“It’s time you grew up and started your own family.”

“I just came back from Uni. How can you ask that of me? I can’t even take care of myself, Mum.”

“Phil, darling, it won’t be so bad. Bonding is wonderful. Your Omega will be happy to have someone like you to mate with.”

“But he will depend on me for everything. What if I can’t protect him?” Catherine tutted at the premise and shook her head.

“Your Alpha instinct will kick in. You will do whatever it takes to make sure he’s okay. You’re twenty-one now. It’s time to move on. And you know two adult Alphas cannot share a home.” That would lead to death. An Alpha is aggressive especially on their own territory. Aggression presents in many ways and between two Alphas, death was imminent.

“I know,” he sighed. Phil couldn’t figure out why he was this apprehensive. He knew he could protect his mate, it was in his blood. The chemical makeup of his body would wire him to do just that, protect as well as other things.

His mother knew however that sometimes for the young, and especially indulged Alpha, that settling down was would a shock to the metaphorical and literal system. Phil had been studying Media at a large university that only admitted Alphas with extraordinary talents. There was a Beta university that catered to the less apt Beta community. Phil had had a few relationships with some of the Betas at the Uni down the street from his own. The last one he dated was a young woman, Kaitlyn. She would take a mid-level occupation for Alpha superiors like Phil. They ended amicably after graduation. She knew Phil would join the ranks with his father by heading his own branch of the multimedia company in another city but not before his bonding ceremony with an Omega he’d never met before.

Bonding meant marking your partner as ‘yours’ for the rest of their life. Changes in the body would take place. His mate’s scent would change. Where ever he went, others would know he had been marked, bonded to an Alpha. They would know he was owned by someone and therefore hands off. The scent of an unbonded Omega was rare over the age of 18, as their Alpha parent either married or sold them off by that age. Omegas were a burden on a families resources. They could not work outside the home for fear an Alpha would take them, bond with them and leave them stranded without a mate for the rest of their lives. Omegas were 75% female. Males were prized. Both had the ability to give birth but the male could only become pregnant during heat, which occurred about four times a year.

Omegas, whether male or female, were submissive to all Alphas and especially their mates. It was by nature and certainly by common law that they remained with their mates for life, even when the relationship turned violent and in some cases deadly. It was only until about two decades ago, that murder of an Omega for disobedience was deemed illegal along with castration.

Omegas were protected under the new laws for one purpose only. A healthy Omega was the only gender that gave birth to Alphas. Betas only produced more Betas and the Alpha minority did not wish to live in a world lead by them, the lesser.

Phil walked around his old bedroom that he had moved out of when he left for school. “When will it happen?”

“Your father has all the details. Phil, I want you to know that I think you are ready.”

“I have to be.”

Catherine smiled with him as he made peace with his impending adulthood. Phil was her second born son, second born Alpha child. That resulted in a less aggressive Alpha as Phil had to yield to not only his father but his older brother, George, as well **.**  She knew he would not be the type to abuse or, dare she say, rape his partner like many Alphas were known to do. She herself had been lucky with his mate. John was third born in his family. He was a kind man and he listened to his mate. They raised their family together without the hierarchy typical of Western families, the Alpha at the top ruling over his mate and children. “You will be happy to learn your Omega is an attractive one,” she said softly.

“Really?” he chuckled at her diffidence. “What does he look like?”

She stood and approached him, resting his hands on his upper arms, grasping him lightly, tenderly. “A nice face, straight teeth, big brown eyes full of innocence. And dimples, the darling little thing has dimples.”

“He sounds more like a child than a mate.”

“He has just turned seventeen. For Alphas that is still a child but for an Omega, he’s been an adult for two years. He is a graduate of The Briary School.”

Phil rolled his eyes. He had heard of the school. In his social class, Alphas always rated the school as the best place to pick a mate. It was essentially a training institute for the most obedient and cultured Omegas. When the school was founded, it was upon the complaints from many Alphas that their life long mates were unsophisticated and gauche. An Omega who entered was never really the same again.

“I hope he isn’t boring.”

Catherine patted his cheek lovingly. “We’ll see.”

=*=*=

Dan sobbed against his mother’s shoulder upon hearing the news. He knew it was coming and he knew that he was acting like a spoiled brat. He should have been bonded at sixteen but he was lucky enough that his father had been distracted over the past year by some corporate merger or something and failed to seek a mate for him. Alpha Howell, a man named Aaron, was the head of a large legal firm and a surprising small family.

The Omega, a sweet female named Thea, had only given birth to two children. After the second pregnancy, she was deemed infertile by the family doctor and since then, the relationship between Aaron and Thea had grown abusive. He was an aggressor by nature, the first and only Alpha child in his family. Thea was bonded at age sixteen and her Alpha was ten years older. No one thought twice about the age span nor did anyone think twice when she went around with bruises marking her skin. With her scent, no one would.

“I’m not ready,” Dan cried. “Mummy, don’t make me go.”

“Shhh,” she soothed her baby boy. “There is nothing I can do. You know that.” Thea laid a kiss upon his forehead and carded her fingers through his hair. She hadn’t held her son this way since he was a child, since before Aaron sent him away to The Briary School, an Omega finishing school five hours away by train.

“Male or Female?”

“Male,” she responded. “At least there’s that. You prefer that, correct?” Dan nodded into her shoulder.

“What do you know about him?” he pleaded. Dan could not stand the wait and the anxiety. Would his mate be as horrible as his own Alpha parent? This ceremony, if you could call it that, was transfer of property. Would his new owner be even worse that his current one?

“Not much, I’m afraid.”

“Do you think he will choose someone kind?”

Thea only shushed him again. She didn’t honestly believe Aaron would. “You have been taught well. Suit his needs and do whatever he says. Submit to him.” She raised his head to look him straight in the idea. “You’ll survive.”

“No, I’m not strong like you.”

“No. You are stronger.”

=*=*=

“Under the law, you are now under the care of one Philip M. Lester,” Dan neither raised his head nor said a word. He still hadn’t looked at his Alpha since they started the proceedings. Terrified, Dan shook in sit next to his father, who signed a document detailing the transfer of guardianship over his Omega offspring.

“—and sign here,” he continued. “One last initial here and you will be free to go.”

Phil signed and initialed at the last few x’s then laid his pen down gently. He rose to leave, shook Alpha Howell’s hand and thanked him as was customary.

“Daniel. Go with him,” Aaron commanded. Keeping his head bowed, Dan stood up to follow his Alpha out of the building and into his new life. A few moments later once he’d put on his scarf and hat and fixed Dan’s, Phil led them out of the building. He didn’t know why he did it. Dan just looked so weak standing there, waiting for direction. He noticed how Dan never looked him the eye. Not once.

The Omega let the man tend to him without a word spoken. That is what he had been taught at the Briary School. The school, or institution some would call it, served the wealthiest families. It was a place to store their prized possessions, Omega children, out of sight of preying Alphas. At least that was the general feeling. Some Alpha parents sent their children for mainly two reasons:

        I.            An older Alpha child threatened to take their sibling’s purity and worth

      II.            The constant protection of the Omega child or children burdened the Alpha parent

“Are you going to say anything?” Phil asked sweetly. The boy who stood a few inches shorter than him was, just as is mother said, a darling little thing. He was dressed smartly in a thick jumper and nice trousers. Phil was dressed similarly with a jacket over his jumper. He smiled down at Dan and assured him, “I will not hurt you. Okay, Daniel?”

“My name’s Dan.”

“Okay,” Phil sighed happily. “Will you look at me please?” Dan rose his head hesitantly and he was visibly shaking. “Do you know my name? Were you listening? You seemed lost in there.”

“Alpha Philip.”

Phil chuckled at the use of his title. “Phil, only Phil. You are Dan and I am Phil and we should go home now. It’s cold.” Dan nodded his head and murmured a soft, “Phil.” He had fallen into a strange consciousness when he finally met Phil eyes, the blue overwhelming him, his face kind, his scent overpowering. It was the scent of an Alpha and Dan wanted to wrap himself up in it, breathe it in and lay with him forever. It was not until Phil called his name again that he snapped out of the trance.

“The car is here,” Phil told him. “I hope you’ll like our flat. It’s all the way at the top and all your things were delivered this morning,” Phil rambled, leading Dan to the black town car. The driver was a Beta whom Phil called Tom.

“Tom will take you wherever you want to go. Just tell him.”

“Where will I go?”

“I don’t know. Places…”

“Without you?”

“You will have to.” Phil smiled at him and tilted his head as if he was admiring the Omega. “I travel for work.”

“Oh.” Dan shifted his gaze down to their gloved hands that were still clasped. He felt a tightness around his fingers and then the release. It was reassuring when Phil said, “We’ll take this slow.”

“What kind of Alpha are you?” he asked.

Phil furrowed his brow and slipped closer to Dan as he asked, “I don’t know? What did I do?”

Dan jumped at Phil’s movements. He jerked away his hand and frowned, though to Phil it was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. “You are being nice. Alphas aren’t nice.”

“I take offense!”

Dan giggled and found himself subconsciously leaning in closer to Phil, feeling the warmth and his scent engulf him. “I always heard they were all… you know. And my father is not the nicest man.”

“Well, I am second born. I assume he was first.”

Dan nodded. “Did you have many brothers and sisters?”

“Yes, there are three more left at home and one mated a few years now. One Alpha brother, two Omegas brothers and one Alpha, my little sister. She is the only girl.”

“I only have a brother.”

“Really?”

“Mum couldn’t have any more after Adam.”

“What was it like growing up in a small family? I bet you never fought over the bathroom,” Phil chuckled. His family sometimes drove him nuts but he loved them to pieces, especially the younger ones.

“I wouldn’t know. Father sent me away to school as soon as the results came back.”

“He sent you to boarding school when you were only seven?” Phil asked. How could someone part with their child so young and so easily. He remembers the day he had gotten his test results back that had determined that he, the sweet passive boy, was actually an alpha. There was a special dessert made just for him but not because of the result, but because he would starting school. Alphas and Betas went to separate schools than Omegas. When gender was determined, a child would be enrolled in primary school. Phil was happy to be an alpha because it meant he could go to school with his brother and he wouldn’t be alone.

“Yes. And there was never any fighting there even though I shared with six other boys in the suite. It only got very bad when we hit our heats for the first time.” Dan shuttered at the thought making Phil giggle at him.

“What happened?”

“Just so messy!” Dan rested his hand on Phil’s thigh and leaned his head on his shoulder, relishing in the comfort of him. “I don’t like mess.”

“Then you’ll like our house. My father insisted on hiring a housekeeper for us. He pampers my mother and I guess he wants to pamper you too.”

“You guys  _are_  nice.”

“We really needed one though. With so many of us living in one house… I liked having a large family though.”

“You did?” Dan asked cautiously whilst Phil went on.

“Yeah. There was lots of love and laughter and there was always someone to play with. I want a big family.” Dan gulped and kept silent. “Not for a few years though.”

“Good,” Dan whispered. He was incredibly afraid of pregnancy and raising children. The other Omegas at school told horrible stories of births gone wrong and mothers and bearers (male omegas) having their children treat them badly if they were born alpha. It was normal for alpha children to either sanctify their mothers or mistreat them.

“We’re here,” Phil announced, pointing to the tall apartment building which appeared to be situated right in the middle of the city. The door of the town car creaked open and Phil took Dan’s hand so they could get out. Phil let Tom know they wouldn't be using his services for the rest of the day before leading Dan into the lobby. A Beta doorman welcomed them home but Dan kept his head bowed. Inside, there were a few other Alphas and since Dan still had yet to be bonded, a few head raised at his scent.

Phil growled subconsciously and brought Dan closer, hoping to mask his the Omega in his own scent until they were in the safety of their own home. Dan gasped when Phil did this but smiled because he did feel safe. At first impressions, Phil appeared to be gentle but protective. Dan prayed this was his true nature. He would see when they got home.

There was a story of an Omega female he went to school with years ago. Her family found her a mate who came to visit her before the ceremony. He brought her gifts and promised her a life of comfort and little freedoms precious to an omega. After she left, Dan got word that he had beaten her and bonded her. When she was due to have his children, he was off having an affair with a Beta who worked for him. An Omega is less likely to experience pain if her alpha is present. There was something about the chemistry and pheromones that dulled the pains. What he did was cruel. Dan was ten when he heard that story and he never forgot it. Last he heard, she had five children with two more on the way.

The elegant lobby area was well lit and warm but Dan felt the cold yet lust filled stares from the alphas around him. He really wanted to be tucked away behind a shut door. The only place he felt safe was his Beta operated school. He never felt that way about home.

The elevator bell finally dinged and the doors parted so they could enter. Phil pressed the P button for Penthouse. Dan’s eyes went over all the buttons, 36 in all. “The view must be amazing,” he noted.

“It is. It might snow tonight,” Phil thought. “It’s beautiful from this high up.” The door opened again and he gesture for Dan to walk ahead of him. There was one large door on this hall so Dan figured this was it, this was his home.

“Ring the bell. Jenny will open the door.”

Before Dan could press the little button, the left side of the door flew open and a short, petite woman addressed him. “Welcome home, Phil.”

Phil walked up behind Dan, wrapping his arms around his waist without realizing, and shook his head. Dan looked behind him to watch his reaction at the pleasantry. Subordinates were never to call Alphas by their first name.

Phil chuckled and Dan felt the rise and fall of his chest behind him. “Thank you. Welcome home Dan,” he heard Phil sigh.

“Jenny, this is Dan.”

The brunette approached him and smile. “Good Afternoon,” she said.

“Good Afternoon.”

Phil saw her grin and that is when he saw the way he was holding him. It was as if his body and his mind weren’t in harmony. He just had to keep his hands on his Omega, his Dan. “Jenny, would you be a dear and screen any calls that come. Tell them I’m busy.” Phil began taking his coat and things off as Dan did the same, having Jenny take their garments into her small arms. 

“Yes, as you wish.”

Pulling Dan away, into a dimmed corridor of the flat, Phil said, “We have a lot to talk about.” Dan knew this was coming and he hoped, just hoped, Phil would be tender with him. He felt his chest tighten and it seemed the hall way kept getting longer and longer. They passed several doors, some made of white wood and other accented and slotted with glass. Not long after, Phil opened the door to the last room.

“Our room,” he explained, pulling Dan inside. Dan retreated into himself as he guessed what would come next. He wasn’t in heat so sex would be painful the first time because his body wouldn’t self-lubricate or open up to his alpha.

Phil looked out into the large blue and white room and asked, “Do you like it?”

“What?”

“Do you like it? I hoped you would. It’s your bedroom too. If not, I can change it.”

“It’s very bright…”

“You don’t like bright?”

“No—No this is fine!” Dan backtracked.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m—“

“You’re lying. Don’t lie to me.”

The command sparked something in Dan. He had the overwhelming urge to do what Phil said. The simple, clean cut instruction ran through his brain and although he tried to fight it, he admitted, “I am scared.”

“Of what? Me?”

He nodded.

“But you said I was nice. Come on. We’ll sit and talk.” Phil padded over to the large modern style bed, sat down and patted the space next to him. Dan had no choice but to obey. “Why are you scared?”

“It will hurt.”

“What will hurt?” Dan wanted to strangle him. He knew! Why was he making him say it?

“You know…what two people do after the ceremony.”

Phil laughed and gave Dan a side hug. “I will not force you into anything. We can wait until you’re ready. When is your next heat? Are you on suppressants?”

Dan cringed at the mention of his suppressants. He hated taking them. They messed with the chemistry of his body and when his heats came, he wasn’t nearly as frustrate and needy but he was irritable for days. “The last week of this month. I take them but I hate them.”

“I think I will be out of town. I’m going to Portugal for a few days. Do you have everything you need to get through it?”

“Yeah,” Dan said. He had his toys and he knew it would be enough to satiate him. During a heat, Dan would go crazy because he never had an alpha to knot him and essentially fuck him through it.

Although he had a mate now, he still wouldn’t go off the birth control. It was a precautionary measure afforded to all Omegas through a government program. The Alpha controlled state was over burdened by children born to unmated Omegas who were ‘in the wrong place at the wrong time’ and eventually gave up their offspring. The state would have to care for all these cases as the expense of those same Alphas who took at advantage by means of taxes and tariffs. The wealthy minority would pay most of the bill so they opted to prevent the unwanted pregnancies rather than pay for every omega child to age 15 and alpha child to 18.

“Then I think it’s okay if you don’t take your suppressants. You’ll be okay. Jenny is the only one who comes here and she’ll make sure there is food for you.”

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“N-Nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm,” Dan affirmed.

“Okay.”

Phil held a tight grip on him and murmured, “I want you to feel comfortable here. I want to give you everything you need. You are mine and I am yours.”

Dan relaxed at his words. They were comforting and just what he needed. “Mine.” 


	2. Circumstance

Phil had woken up to a warm hand on his. He made a little noise in the early light filtering in the bedroom and felt someone move underneath his hand. “G’ morning, Dan.”

“Morning,” he replied happily. Phil tried to move his hand from Dan’s body, which he cradled from behind but Dan wouldn’t let him, whining ‘no.’

“I need to get up. Trip today.”

“No… stay here and sleep next to me. I like your hand on my tummy.” Phil knew he did. Dan always liked it when he touched him. They had only been living together for a few weeks and already Phil was so close to him that he dreaded leaving on his trips which he’d looked for to before. Dan turned in the bed to face Phil and nuzzled his face in his neck, breathing in the strong Alpha scent.

Dan was living in bliss. All his fears were allayed concerning bonding and mating. He and Phil got on well, loving the same things like watching the same TV series and playing the same video games. Dan was the best at his school and when he tried to prove it to Phil, his mate got so frustrated from his losing that he demanded a kiss at that moment, right in the middle of a level. Knowing Dan’s natural submissive personality, although marked with a certain stubbornness, Phil took advantage of him. Dan dropped the control, climbed in between Phil’s legs as he was sat on the floor next to him, and connected their lips timidly, testing it out. Phil giggled and smiled as Dan tried but soon took over, holding him closer by the nape of his back. He felt Dan relax in his arms and laughed, “You lost.”

Dan smirked. “No, I didn’t.”

 They made out on the floor for a good ten minutes until Phil had to stop himself. When Dan looked down he saw that Phil had gotten hard, becoming visibly nervous. Phil just shook his head and chuckled. He left Dan to go to their bedroom only return a half an hour later, with a sleepy look on his face.

It was that same look he had in the morning before he got breakfast and coffee in him. Phil attempted to leave their bed once more but Dan started kissing up and down his neck and jawline. “Dan…” he whined.

“What?”

“… Don’t stop.” Dan smiled and continued until there was a buzz from the intercom by their bedroom door.

“Good Morning, Phil. The car will be here in one hour. Would you like to eat now or wait until later?” they heard Jenny ask.

Phil had to break himself away from Dan to read the button by the bed. “I’ll eat now. Thank you.”

Dan pouted and sighed, rising out of bed and taking Phil’s hand as they walked out to the kitchen together.

As they sat in the breakfast nook, Phil went through a list of things he wanted Dan to remember. “Jenny will take care of everything while I’m gone. You really don’t need to leave the flat and I suggest you don’t,” Phil stated. Dan still very much smelled and looked like a virgin as there was no Alpha marking on his neck and his scent did not have the undertones of one who had been bonded. “And please call me anytime. For anything at all, you can tell me.”

“I will,” Dan nodded. Phil pecked him on the cheek before taking another sip of orange juice and getting up out of his chair. Dan remained at the table eating more than his share. He was overcome with a feeling of hunger, as if a whole opened up in him and he needed to fill it. Phil came back about twenty minutes later, dressed in dress trousers, a button up and jacket. As he tried to attach his gold watch to his wrist, he walked into the kitchen, smiling at Dan’s face with his cheeks full of food. He laughed at the boy’s actions causing Dan to turn around and smile. After he swallowed Dan was able to call Phil closer to help him with his watch. They were so close and Dan needed to keep him close. He started straightening Phil’s shirt and picking little pieces of lint off the fabric.

“The car’s here,” Jenny informed him from the kitchen wall, where she stood talking on the phone.

“Remember to call me, okay?”

“Safe travels.” Dan could not hide his disappointment in Phil’s leaving for a week. He liked sleeping next to someone. He loved how no matter what position they slept in, Phil somehow always had his arm draped over Dan’s waist by morning. He liked the playing and touching. He liked the kissing. He especially liked the kissing. Phil kissed Dan’s lips shortly and then he was out the door, with his luggage and Dan’s scent on him.

The week went by slowly. Because Dan was stuck inside, he resorted to watch movies for long stretched and calling Phil every evening just to hear his voice. He didn’t have anything to say really but he needed him.

Jenny was getting slightly agitated at the amount of food Dan had been consuming. She would go to the shops only to return two days later because Dan kept asking for food. It wasn’t until Friday morning that she realized why.

Dan woke up around sunrise with a horrible headache and slight fever. He was too hot. Even though the large room was chilly during this season, he just couldn’t cool himself down. He called out for Phil in his half-conscious state but Jenny walked instead, still wearing her own nightgown and robe.

“Phil?”

“He isn’t here, Dan. What’s the matter?”

“Phil? I need Phil.”

“Are you ill?”

“’M hot. So hot. I need him.”

“Oh dear.”

Jenny went into the closet and brought out the box Phil had pointed out to her before he left. Dan told him when he first came to live with him that he was going off his suppressants and his heat would hit right at the end of Phil’s trip. In preparation, like a good mate, Phil made sure Dan wouldn’t suffer without him there.

Inside the black box there laid a small towel, long blue dildo, a vibrator, lube (just in case), and an ice pack. Jenny took the box to the bed, resting it next to Dan’s writhing body.

“You’re in heat. You’ve never felt one before?” she asked concerned. It was normal for some omegas not to experience heat until they were older. The typical age of heat onset was 15, marking the transition into adulthood.

“Never this bad. N-No s-suppressants… I need… Phil…So hot…”

“I know. Here, let me help.” Jenny moved the duvet off his body because he seemed to be struggling and saw the bed sheets covered in slick wetness, leaking from his body. She took the towel from the box and laid it on the opposite side then helped Dan move to lay on it. Taking the ice pack in her hands, she told him, “Use your toys, okay? I’ll call Phil for you. He might not be able to come home today. He’s still in Portugal.” She broke the ice pack, feeling the cold come through then laid it on Dan’s forehead. “You poor thing…” she sighed.

“Need Phil…” Dan groaned, scrunching his eyes shut as a surge of arousal went through his body.

“He’ll be home soon.”

Betas always sympathized with Omegas. Their entire lives were controlled by their biology. Dan wouldn’t be able to function for the next three days in this state. His Omega nature needed him to be knotted and mated with. With the production of slick, the lubricant for males, he would soon become dehydrated without someone to help through the heat. It explained his increased diet over the previous week. His body, even while on birth control, needed to prepare him for a long heat and possibly becoming pregnant.

Jenny helped him by handing him one of his toys. He whined knowing it wouldn’t be enough. She hushed him before getting up to turn down the heat. Dan was fighting the urge to use the dildo, especially while Jenny was in the room. It just didn’t seem right for two reasons. This was personal what he was going through and the piece of plastic could never replace his alpha. He needed the scent, the dominance and the knot.

The maid soon left the room to make the call, shutting the door when she left. As soon as she did, Dan slid his pajama bottoms down kicking them off in frustration. He brought his knees up to his chest and slid three fingers in a once. His slick slid down his hand in warm gushed. He got on his knees, face buried in the pillow and tried thrusting his fingers in and out, and moaning out that he needed more.

In a moment of clarity, he grabbed the thick toy and slid it inside his wet open hole. It went in easily because when he was in heat, his body made it so he could take any Alpha. They were significantly larger in girth than Betas and much more than omegas. “Fuck…”

Meanwhile in the living room, Jenny was informing Phil, “He’s having a hard time with it. He’s asking for you.”

“Make sure he drinks and eats. Force it down if you can. I’ll charter a flight back this afternoon. I should be back around eight or nine tonight. Just take care of him.”

“Yes, Phil. I will.”

“Oh, Jenny?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell him. Let it be a surprise.”

“That seems a bit cruel.”

“No,” Phil chuckled on the line. “It will make it all the better when he sees me. Trust me. He’ll be okay as long as your there with him. I’ll call if anything changes. Thank you again.”

***

Dan had climaxed six times by seven that evening. In between each one, he’d drink some water before the surge racked his body, making him hard and aching. He was getting tired and even as he slept his hips kept him grinding against the sheets and pillows. He awoke to a cool hand wiping his brow and a low voice telling him, “Let me see you come, baby.”

Dan shuttered as he smelled his alpha next to him,  _finally_. God, he just needed his touch. He grinded into the mattress and gasped through his orgasm. Phil watched the scene from his spot next to Dan’s head on the pillow. He was already undressed and rock hard. “’M gonna fuck you,” he growled, his Alpha voice coming though.

As soon as he hit the penthouse floor and walked through the front door of his flat, Phil could smell the heat. The pheromones of his Omega wafting through the flat, turning something on inside him. Jenny kept her distance when she saw his lust driven gaze and began ripping at his clothes. Within moments, he was in the bedroom with only his boxers on. He spotted Dan from the doorway, with his ass up in the air and his body humping a pillow placed under his hips.

He could see Dan’s eyes closed but that didn’t stop him from commanding him to climax. When Dan finally laid flat on the bed, Phil flipped him over and slid his fingers in, telling Dan how much he wanted him, how much he needed to fuck him, how much he needed to give him his baby.

“I want your knot. Get inside, please.”

“You’re so wet for me. No one else right?”

“No one. No one but you. Phil, please?” Dan whimpered. “Need you inside.”

“Yeah, want my cock in your little hole?” Phil position his tip at Dan’s rim, then pushed into his hot tightness. There was just a little resistance as Dan never had sex before.

“Ah! So big!”

“You like this alpha’s cock inside you. Want my knot?”

“Yeah. Come inside. Don’t pull out.”

Phil nodded and bucked into him as far as he could. Dan sighed as he was filled up for the first time. Relief washed over him as his Alpha’s hormones calmed him. Phil fucked into Dan’s ass hard, the sound of skin slapping resonating in the air.

“I’m gonna come…”

Phil bucked even faster, if that was possible. “Yeah? Gonna come around my dick?

Dan couldn’t respond. He gripped the pillow and groaned, the shock running straight to his length, making him come in streams for few seconds that felt like forever. Phil fucked him right through it before saying, “Again.”

It was only a few moments before he felt another tremor, Dan’s body shaking through his eighth orgasm of the day. The smell of his Omega’s body in heat and the sounds cause Phil’s knot to swell to full size, bracing him for his orgasm. It came quickly, Dan’s clenching taking him by surprise making Phil push his knot into Dan, snapping his hips in and out, in and out. Phil leaned into Dan’s back and bit his shoulder at the nape of his neck in passion and ecstasy.

Dan croaked his name and fell limp as Phil came inside him, practically flooding his insides with his seeds. The air began to clear as Dan’s panting settled and Phil fell onto his back, still climaxing.

“W-We’re bonded,” Dan breathed.

“Yeah, we are. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I needed you. So g-good.”

Phil kissed the marking he left on Dan’s shoulder, moving and pulling on the knot as he turned them both on their sides, still attached each other. It would take at least 40 minutes for Phil’s knot to go down to the size he could pull out.

“What’s today?” Dan asked breaking the calming silence.

“Friday.”

“You came home early?”

“Yeah. Jenny said you needed me. Chartered a plane and here I am.”

“Oh my g—Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me. I had a bit of fun too. It’s not all about you.”

“It’s my heat!”

“But my cock in your bum.” He accentuated his point by thrusting just a little deeper, poking Dan’s prostate. Dan came against just from that alone, the sheets now completely drenched in his slick and cum. Phil reached around to grasp his cock and starts pumping to get him hard again.

“Show me how good you feel,” he growled. “Come for me.”

“Oh fuck!”

Dan came with ropes of white shooting on to the bed below them  _again_.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Dan breathed. “Phil?”

“Yes, babe?”

“I’m all yours,” Dan giggled. “All yours.”

Phil turned Dan’s head to attach their lips in a sweet kiss. “You always will be.”

After Phil’s knot went down, he took Dan into the shower, knowing he wouldn’t on his own. He had asked him questions like when was the last time he ate, could he keep anything down and do you really want me to lick you out? Dan responded with a resounding ‘yes! Fuck, yes!’

Phil had to fight the urge to fuck him right there in the bathroom because he knew he’d knot him and it would be incredibly uncomfortable to be knotted standing up. He laid him down on the part of the bed that wasn’t covered in their juices, got Dan’s legs around his waist and slid back into him, feeling at home again.

Snapping his hips into Dan and fucking him into the mattress, Phil felt he knot swell once more, surprised at just how much come flowed out of him once he and Dan were locked together. It was said to the result of Dan’s hormones exciting his. He felt as though he were in his rut, they only happened twice a year and when he’d dated a Beta male two years earlier, the boy practically begged him to give him a break. Of course he did. Phil was no monster, even when his biology demanded it.

“Want my babies in you—want you to be full with them and be my beautiful mate.”

“Ah!” Dan screamed as his climax hit again. It was nearing midnight. He had been going on like this for over 18 hours and had two days left before the heat would pass. He wouldn’t be mated because of the birth control so he would have to suffer, for lack of a better term, through the full three days. “Tired but so hot,” he whined.

Phil shushed him and kissed his lips, mumbling, “Sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

Dan nodded and whimpered. He fell asleep with Phil inside him. Phil was grateful that he had him in the position so he could get some rest. Throughout the night, Dan’s cock would rise beneath Phil, laying on Dan’s stomach leaking and hard. Dan had called out for him without opening his eyes, the pure needed for his Alpha overwhelming him. Phil fucked him through three orgasms this way, finally fall asleep himself around five that morning, his knot locked inside his mate.


	3. Certainty

It’s been five years. A whole five years since Dan and Phil bonded and they’re completely in love. Ever since that first time, Dan felt an incredible attachment to Phil and Phil felt the same thing. One morning just before Phil went off to work Dan said, “Uh—Babe, I wanna talk to you about something and I want you to think about it today, okay?”

“Alright.” Phil set down his briefcase on the end table in the passageway before turning to face Dan. “Well?”

“Uh…” Dan swallowed and looked up the ceiling in frustration. “I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“What is it? Did you break something or—“

“No,” he laughed. “No, nothing like that.”

“I have to go. My father’s holding a meeting today. Can’t be late.”

“Speaking of fathers…” Dan sighed. “I want to stop taking birth control.” He stopped taking his suppressants from the day he came to live with Phil but remained on his birth control.

“What—“

“Hear me out on this okay?”

Phil nodded. “I’ve been think about this a lot lately and we waited so long that now I really want a baby… with you.”

“B-Baby?”

“Yeah, the little miniature humans that call us daddy and papa or father or whatever.”

“I know what a baby is, Dan. Do you? It’s a lot on you. You sure?”

“Certain. My next heat is three days.”

Phil laughed and nodded, “I know.”

“Naughty…” Dan whispered. “When is your rut?”

“Umm, the 27th or something.”

“Today is the 24th, lovey. You know what that means?”

“We’re gonna make a baby?”

“Yeah,” Dan smiled. “We are.”

“I wanna start now,” Phil whined.

“I know,” Dan giggled. “Better save our strength.”

“Write Jenny a list of all the things we’ll need. We won’t be leaving the flat for a few days, I reckon.”

“Sure.” Dan leaned in for a kiss and Phil matched him, leaving a soft peck on soft pink lips. “You’re late.”

“Oh shit.”

Phil was out the door and Dan stood watching him waiting for the lift, grinning like an idiot. He was going to have Phil’s children. Wow. And with both of their bodies needing them to reproduce at the same time, it was sure to happen. Phil’s seed would be more potent and Dan would be fertile.

After getting dressed in a nice pair of jeans and Phil’s Uni hoodie, Dan set off to meet up with a friend, Louis, who had just had a baby girl with his own mate, Peter.

When Dan got to the apartment a few blocks away, he was greeted by their Beta housekeeper, Olivia, who had grown to love him over the years.

With a posh accent mocking Dan she said, “Come in, Omega Lester.”

“I told you to call me Dan. You call me Dan and I call you Liv.”

“I don’t want you to call me Liv.”

“Deal with it.”

“ _Omega Lester_  is here,” she called into the flat as Dan followed her inside.

“You know you would be much prettier if you were nicer,” Dan

“I’m beautiful and you’re jealous,” she retorted sticking her tongue out. Dan pulled on her blonde braid lightly and laughed when she glared back at him.

“I’ll just go see if he’s ready to see you. Poor thing barely leaves the bed.”

“What happened?”

“The birth had complications and Alpha Peter left half way through to do something—I don’t even remember what it was. By the time he came back, Louis was being rushed into C-Section. He couldn’t deliver naturally.”

“Oh no. Is the baby okay?”

“Yes, Gretchen they named her. Prettiest little thing, a bit underweight but strong.” Liv left Dan for just a moment to go check in with Louis.

***

Phil got to the headquarters of Lester LLC, the large skyscraper reflecting the clouds beautifully. When he arrived in his office, he set his briefcase on his desk and just as he was about to pick up the phone to give his secretary the heads up that he was in, he saw the photo of him and Dan. It was a black and white portrait. Dan had been laughing so much that Phil had no choice but to kiss him, Dan’s eyes scrunching, smiling with teeth and Phil’s lips over his dimple. He picked up the small frame and stared at it for a moment. “God, I love him…” he sighed with a content smile.

A knock came at the door and Phil invited the person in. A tall man with similar build and hair color walked in, smiled with smirk and mischief in his eyes. Phil had to laugh. His father never acted like this. “Hi, Dad. Why so quiet?”

“Didn’t want to interrupt you,” he said slyly.

“Oh,” Phil blushed. “I’ll just put this back.” He placed the frame back on his desk, taking care to have it facing him so he could take a peek whenever while he worked.

John sat down in the chair sat in front of Phil’s desk and chuckled at his son. “Happy, are you?”

“Yes, very.”

“You know, your mother told me how you reacted when she told you about settling down with a mate of your own. You don’t regret it do you?”

“Never. I couldn’t.”

“Can I ask you something? If it’s too personal, you can say.”

“Yeah?”

John shifted in his seat before leaning in close. He said, “When are you two going to start your family? Have you tried and he can’t get—,”

“We haven’t tried,” Phil corrected him before he could go any further. “We wanted to wait until we were older.”

“Your brothers all have children. You’re the only one without. I was wondering if I made a bad choice.”

“Even if he is barren, which I’m not saying he is, Dan could  _never_  be a bad choice.”

John leaned back in his chair. “Sorry, Phil. I was just thinking of you. It’s natural for a father to want the best for his children.”

“Yes and when we have our own we’ll be the same. Won’t be too long now…” he hinted. John raised his brow and grinned.

“Is he…?”

“No. But we’re going to start trying soon.”

John stood up and stuck his hand out. Phil shook his hand and found himself pulled into a hug over his desk. “You’re going to be a great father. I know it.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

***

“How are you?”

Louis struggled to sit up in bed making Liv coddle him and insist that he stay laying down. “No, stay in bed. I won’t have Peter getting mad at me for not making sure his Louis was okay.”

“He doesn’t care.”

“Oh, he does. You know he does.”

“Dan, how have you been?”

“Great,” he answered, grabbing the arm chair that sat in the corner of the large bedroom. “How are you? Still in pain?”

“Yes. Oh my god, Dan. It hurt. It hurt so much.”

“Really? I thought they had medications and stuff.”

“By the time I asked for it, they said it was too late. Doctor said with my Alpha there it still wouldn’t be as bad but he left.”

“Where did he go?”

“He had to answer a call from Japan, new shipment was coming in.”

 “And the surge—,”

Dan was interrupted by a baby’s cry. Liv left them to attend to the baby. Dan noticed how Louis coiled at the sounds of her cries.

“I can’t walk without my stomach feeling like its being ripped apart. And Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t stop crying. Every fucking minute, I start.”

“Louis, have you told Peter?”

“I don’t want to burden him. He’s done so much.”

“And you gave birth to his child. He owes you forever,” Dan joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood but soon giving up. This was too serious. “You’re sick. You need help.”

“I know,” Louis choked. “I can’t hold her. I want to give her to someone else. She doesn’t deserve to have a father like me. I—,”

“You will be an excellent father. You already are. I saw the way you took care of yourself all through your pregnancy. You ate right, kept fit… more than I could ever do,”

Louis broke into sobs. “Then why did she come early and why is she so small?”

Dan moved to bed and climbed in so he could hug his friend without hurting him. “Listen to me. Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“You cannot blame yourself for this. Babies come when they want to come. You and Peter did everything right and she came early. Maybe she was really anxious to meet you both.” Louis chuckled then sniffled.

“Can we come in?” Liv asked, pushing the door open and walking in with a yellow blanket resting on her arm. “Just woke and wanted to see her daddy.”

“Let Dan hold her,” Louis improvised quickly. Dan nodded for her to bring the child to him. Gretchen was swaddled in the yellow fabric, looking up at Liv with wide blue eyes.

“Support her head,” Liv instructed.

“Oh come here,” Dan cooed at the baby, taking her into his arms. “Ah, she’s gorgeous. Louis, she’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Liv, can I have something to eat now?” Louis asked trying to sit up, this time with success.

“Finally!” She skipped out of the room.

“…me and Uncle Phil are going to babysit and we’re gonna take you to the park and maybe get you a puppy—,”

“No. Do not promise her a puppy. Are you mad?”

“Oh, she doesn’t even know what I’m saying.”

“What was this I heard about babysitting?”

“We’ll babysit when Liv has a day off or something. It’ll be fun and I expect the same in return when we have our own.”

“Pregnant?”

“Not yet but trying.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Dan looked back and forth between Louis and Gretchen and nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“You hear that, baby? You’re going to get some cousins.”

***

“Phil… it’s started.”

“Your heat?”

“Yeah.”

“I can barely smell it.”

“Fuck me.”

“No, I’m gonna make you wait a bit.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Damn, you’re right.”

***

“Fuck!” Dan screamed as Phil bucked into him harshly, over and over again.

“Say my name,” he growled into his ear as Dan opened his legs wider, the slick rushing onto the bed sheets.

“Phil Phil Phil. Fuck me, Phil! Want your knot…”

“Come baby. Let me feel you come on my cock. Show me how good I make you feel, Dan.”

Dan’s vision went white as it was his seventh orgasm in only five hours. And Phil had amazing stamina as his rut kicked in. He had been continually fucking Dan since after lunch when the scent from his Omega lured him into the bedroom where Dan laid on the bed, fingering himself, just about to slide the dildo in. Phil’s eyes met Dan’s and it was if he’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Phil stalked over to the bed and ripped the dildo out of Dan’s grip, slid in between his legs and pushed his tip in, making Dan come right then.

Five hours later they were still going.

“I’m so c-close.”

“Knot me, Phil. Please! Don’t let any out. I need your cum.” Dan was on the verge of panic. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing any of Phil’s seed.

“I know. Won’t let that happen, okay?”

Dan felt the base of Phil’s dick swelling and then felt the awesome stretch as it passed into his hold, locking them tight, not letting a drop of his cum escape. Phil filled him up, coming for a good minute, just splashing his white all over Dan’s walls.

***

It was day three and Dan’s hormones still hadn’t given them the signal he was pregnant, only urging them to continue. Around eleven that night, Dan moaned, “No more…” when Phil moved while he was still tied to Dan, accidently nudging his sore prostate with his tip.

“Shhh, sorry love.”

Dan nodded on Phil’s chest. Phil’s rut had subsided that morning but the scent of his mate kept him going. The heat had left Dan’s body and he suddenly didn’t feel the need to procreate but this time was different. It wasn’t because his body had run out of resources but because of something else.

***

It had been two weeks since his heat and Dan was excited, anxious and just fucking losing it. The stick in his hand showed a plus sign. The lines crossed, his wishes coming true.

“Ah!” he screamed. “Oh my god!”

Jenny and Phil ran into the bathroom, thinking something had happened to him. Phil stared from the door way when he saw Dan standing there with close-mouthed grin.

Phil bit lip and nodded questioningly. Dan nodded back and Phil screamed, “I’m gonna be a father?!” as he took Dan in his arms, crushing him.

“Careful! There’s a baby in there.”

“What?!” Jenny asked, tears coming to her eyes. “You’re—you’re pregnant?!”

Dan nodded again.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Dan showed her the four pregnancy tests he took, all showing the plus sign or a check mark. He thought using different brands would be best to make sure.

“Yes, me and Phil are gonna have a baby.”

“We better get the guest room turned into a nursery and I have to call—,”

“Calm down, Phil. We have a whole nine months until she’s born.”

“I’m just so happy.”

“Me too.”

“Hey, Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“You said she…”

“Yeah, I did.”


	4. Chivalry

“I’m fine, Phil.”

“You should sit down.”

“I am okay. Stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it. You should relax. Here,” Phil said as he moved some of the cushion on their sofa. “Sit and I’ll have Jenny bring us dinner.”

“But the dining room is literally 40 feet that way,” Dan scoffed. “Being pregnant doesn’t make me an invalid.”

“Yeah, I know but… just do it for me, okay?”

“Ugh! You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.” Phil went into the kitchen where Jenny was making dinner and let her know to bring the meals into the living room, Dan wouldn’t be able to make it all the way down the hall. Jenny rolled her eyes lovingly and giggled, “Okay.”

“And make sure you give him a big serving. Eating for two he is.”

“The baby is no bigger than my fist. It can’t make that much of a difference.”

“I know but he needs to keep his strength up. Dan is so small as it is.”

“Goodness, I hope Michaela will be as good as you are when I have mine,” she mentioned as she took the pan out of the oven and onto a waiting rack. Phil raised his brow and made a noise of surprise.

“Wait, Jenny are you saying you’re going to—?”

“Yes, we’re thinking about it.” Jenny turned around to get started on the vegetables as Phil stood by and watched. “She doesn’t want to bear any children but I do, so we’re thinking about getting a donor sometime this year.”

“That’s great!” Phil smiled. “Will you still want to work for us?”

“Probably take a break and come back.”

“What a relief. I don’t know what we’d do without you. And our kids can grow up together.”

Jenny smiled. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Be careful. You saw how bad Dan’s morning sickness was.”

“Yeah and it wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t insist on eating pizza and peanut butter… at the same time.”

“Hey, I couldn’t help it!” Dan chimed in from the entry way of the large gourmet kitchen. He walked over with a pout and straight into Phil’s waiting arms.

“You shouldn’t be walking, love.”

“I’m only three months in!” Dan explained. “And I was lonely…”

“Missed me?”

“Yeah.” Dan nodded and frowned pitifully. “Kisses?”

“Yeah,” Phil agreed before peck his lips over and over and over—

“God, you’re absolutely disgusting,” Jenny jokes with her employers. It’s a special relationship.

“We’re endearing,” Dan smirked.

***

A few weeks later, Dan was anxiously waiting in the car with Phil who was telling Tom the directions to the doctor’s office they would be going to for his checkup. His leg had been shaking and he’d been stroking his small belly absentmindedly, as he had just started showing. It was actually a surprising growth but a welcome one.

“Ready?” Phil sighed, settling into the leather seat next to Dan. “What’s the matter?”

“Nervous.”

“Why? It’s just a checkup.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just wondering if she’s okay and what will I do if she isn’t and will she like me?”

“Oh no,” Phil chuckled. “I’m sure the baby is fine and if it isn’t, we’ll get through it. And it will like you. You’re its bearer, its father. It will love you.”

“Why do you keep saying _it_?” Dan pouted. “Baby’s a girl. I know it.”

“How?” Phil asked. “How could you possibly know?”

“Instinct… and…” Dan stuck out his tongue. Phil kissed his cheek and they both fell into a fit of giggles. Dan soon felt lips on his jaw and his neck and nibbling at his ears. “What you doing, love?”

“Just taking a bite. You smell so sweet now that you’re having a baby. Did you know?”

“I think it’s my cologne.”

“No, it’s all you.” Phil laid his hand on Dan’s belly while moving closer to him on the seat. Dan leaned in closer to him, Phil’s lips now hovering over his own.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Phil growled and connected their lips in a heated kiss, practically pushing Dan into the seat. Pulling away when the car went over a bump, Dan said, “Mm, Phil?”

“What?”

“I need to pee.”

“Sexy.”

“Hush and get off. We’re here.”

Tom stopped the car, which was more like a limousine than anything else and opened the door for them. “Thanks Tom.”

“You’re welcome, Sirs.”

“We’ll call you when we’re done.”

“Very good.”

Dan took Phil’s hand and they went inside the very corporate looking building. After looking at the sign in the lobby, they made their way up to the 8th floor where the Center for Omega Obstetrics was located. The waiting room was empty except for one other person, a heavily pregnant Omega.

Dan and Phil smiled at her politely as they went to the desk to check in where the nurse asked for information but since this was Dan’s third checkup it only took a few seconds.

“Let’s go sit,” Phil suggested and they both sat in the two chairs facing the young woman who was reading a magazine on Alpha/Omega Childhood Differences.

“This is bullshit,” she suddenly spoke.

Dan snorted and looked at Phil. “What? What is?”

“This here magazine,” she responded, flipping her long frizzy hair over shoulder. She was wearing a simple blue dress that contrasted with her mocha skin tone. “It said Omega children should refrain from pursuing secondary education. Apparently, it’s too much for their poor little heads to handle. And they really don’t need it do they? They’re _only_ going to be raising the next generation of Alphas.”

“Some people have some fanatical ideas when it comes to this stuff,” Phil started. “I personally want all my children to just experience high school. Even Uni, if they want to.”

“Even the Omegas?” she asked, surprised. “Lucky one, you are,” she said as she turned to Dan. “Keep him happy.”

“Phil, did you mean it? You really want them to go to Uni?”

“If they’re smart enough, why not?”

“You’re perfect.”

The woman laughed and introduced herself. “M’ name’s Carissa Bareilles. You?”

“Dan and Phil Lester. When are you due?” Dan said.

“Two weeks. I’m so scared,” she laughed nervously. “Really scared.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be alright. You look very healthy.”

“Yeah? I hope so. My little boy’s not going to be little from the looks of it and his damn father’s out on some campaign. Parliament can wait until after I bear his child.”

“Wait. Is your Alpha Devric Bareilles?” Phil asked. “Isn’t he running for in this election season?”

“The same one. He’s up North somewhere and I’m here, struggling to walk much less plan for the baby. He’s my first, you know? Devric’s fourth but my first.”

“Oh my. So you have three at home?” Dan assumed.

She shook her head. “The youngest is seven. He sent them all off to the Courtly Academy, the Omega boarding school in Stratford-upon-Avon. He doesn’t like having them around so he sent them away. They don’t like it there, they told me.” She shook her head again longingly. “I love them but there’s nothing I can do. I pray this one is Alpha. It’ll be easier for him.”

“Oh,” Dan replied meekly. He heard of Courtly, thankful he’d gone to Briary instead. The children at Courtly were beaten into submission.

“Omega Bareilles?” a male voice called from the door leading to the examination rooms.

“Yes, ‘m here.” She got up, with help from Phil and chuckled out of embarrassment before saying, “Was nice meeting you.”

“Same. Good luck to you.”

“I’ll need it!” she said waddling through the door.

Phil sat back down next to Dan and looked at him, noticing his long face and shaking leg. “Say it.”

“No.”

“Dan…”

“Okay. You asked for it. I’m scared you won’t be here when I’m in labor. I’m scared you’ll be in some god forsaken country for work and I’ll suffer through the entire thing with no one to scream at. I’m scared I’ll get post-partum depression. I’m scared that if she’s an Alpha, she’ll hate me and if she’s on Omega, she’ll wish she was never born. I—,”

“Whoa, Dan! Wait. Wait… Oh my god. First, I have the entire month of November cleared. You aren’t even due ‘til December. What’s this about post-partum depression?”

“Louis’ got it. He has that gorgeous little girl and he can’t hold her. He can’t go without crying. Peter didn’t know until Liv heard Louis…,” Dan had to take a pause. “Screaming at her to stop crying. He told me he’s been thinking about hurting her.”

“Dan, you can’t worry about that. You may get but you might not. You probably won’t. We’ll ask the doctor later. I didn’t know that about Louis. He’s getting help right?”

“Yeah, Peter made him go to a psychiatrist.”

“That’s good. And what else was it you were worried about?”

“If she’s an Omega–,”

“Will she wish she was never born?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that?”

“I used to. Especially when I was home for holiday.” Phil nodded as he knew what Dan meant. Dan’s mother was a severely abused woman. Before Dan was twelve, she had somehow managed to break her arm and fracture her wrist. By sixteen, she had dislocated her jaw. There was nowhere for her to go. First, she wasn’t allowed to leave the home without her Alpha’s permission and second, that wasn’t illegal.

Now, five years since he bonded with Phil, his father took on another Omega, a girl not much younger than Dan, same age as his brother Adam. An Alpha could have as many Omegas as he could afford and in the back of Dan’s mind, it was something he feared, being replaced.

Dan laid his head on Phil’s shoulder, curling into him and calming himself down. “I don’t mind it so much now that I’m older and bonded to you. But if I was with someone else, I’d probably want to die. It’s a horrible existence for some of us.”

“Please do not start the existential crisis.”

“What’s that?” Dan asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it. Here. Listen to me. I know I am the decision maker but when it comes to our family, you will be heard. I promise you I will not arrange bonding for them. I promise you I will not hurt them–,”

“I know you won’t hurt them, Phil!”

“Shhh. I promise they will be treated equally for as long as I can help it. It’ll get harder when they’re older but let’s just get through the checkup, okay?”

“Alright,” Dan smiled.

“Omega Lester? The doctor will see you now.”

***

“I can’t believe it. Aren’t you going to say something, Phil?”

“Give me a moment. It’s a lot to take in.”

“What’s up with you lot?” Jenny questioned after opening the door for them, then watching them stumble into the flat.

“There’s two,” Phil said.

“There’s two what?”

“B-babies,” Phil mumbled. “Two.”

Her eyes widened and she rushed over to hug Dan. “Twins!”

“Yeah, I know!

“Ah!” Jenny screamed.

To which Dan responded with his own very masculine, “Ah!”

“Two! Identical?”

“Doctor said most likely. It’s strange that they didn’t pick it up last month.”

“Makes sense now. You’re already showing and you’re only three months along. Most Omegas don’t show until the fifth.”

“Unless it’s multiples!”

“We have so much planning to do! Phil, are you okay? You look ill.”

“Uh…”

“Sit down, love” Dan told him, the tables turning on the coddling.

“Me?! No! You sit down. This instant!”

Dan’s submissive personality led him to follow direction immediately though he looked at Phil like he’d lost his mind. “Are you angry?”

“Twins. Oh my god.”

“You don’t want two, do you? I knew this would be too much. I just knew–,”

“Dan?” Phil started sniffling and it wasn’t until then that Dan saw that he was crying. Alphas don’t cry. They just don’t. “I’m so happy!”

“You are?!”

“Yeah,” Phil answered, sitting next to Dan on the sofa and taking his hands into his own. “We’re going to have a proper family in just a few months, you know? Me, you and two baby girls.”

“Sounds good, don’t it?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“So you think they’re girls too?”

“I do. I trust you to know. Even if you didn’t know you had two humans inside you.”

“Hush, I sensed something but I didn’t want to seem ridiculous. Probably why my scent was so strong this morning.” He was right. Omegas, particularly, produced a much stronger scent when carrying multiples.

“Thinking of names yet, Dan?” Jenny asked sitting down in the adjacent arm chair.

“Mhm,” he affirmed.

“Really? Let’s hear them then?”

“I really like Isabella.”

“That’s mine! You stole mine,” Jenny alleged.

“Nuh uh! I’m having a baby first!”

“Fine! You can have the name. I just won’t tell you anymore of my favorites.”

“Oh stop Jenny. We need another name. Help.”

“Tiana?” she suggested.

“Not feeling it.”

“Jasmine?”

“No.”

“Aurora?”

“Are you just naming Disney princesses?”

“Well, you already have a Belle.”

“Isabella!” Dan corrected.

“Whatever. I’m calling her Belle.”

Phil thought while they fought. It was childish but what was Dan if not childish sometimes? “Hey, I have one. Heather? It’s got a nature feel to it.”

“Sounds posh. I like it,” Dan laughed. “Heather… Noelle?”

“And Isabella Michelle?” Phil added. “Sisters who will hate us for naming them this way. I love it.”

“Wow. I love them already!” Jenny squealed. Dan shook his head and rested on Phil’s shoulder. Phil pecked him forehead and carded his hand through Dan’s brown locks.

“Can we get a little privacy?”

“Yeah! Sure. Oh my god! I’m gonna bake a cake or something. Big day!”

Jenny left them in the living room, skipping as she often did, allowing them some alone time. “It’s going to be rough on us. Do you think we can do this?”

Phil lifted Dan’s chin to look straight into his eyes. “With you, I can do anything.”


	5. Clarity

Dan giggled at the gel dripping onto his taught skin, being spread over his lower abdomen. “That tickles,” he said just before the image appeared on screen. “Phil…” he gasped.

“Yeah. I see them.”

“They look very healthy,” the female Beta sonographer noted. “Would you like to know the sex?”

“Are they girls?” Phil asked excitedly as he held Dan’s hand and stared at the color image of two baby faces he could already tell looked just like Dan. He swore that one of them smiled in utero and had Dan’s prominent dimple. “We have names picked out already.”

“From the looks of it, yes. Two big baby girls!”

“I knew it,” Dan smiled. “Are they identical?”

“I can’t say but the doctor can. It’s all legalities so you can’t sue,” she joked. “I’ll just print pictures these out and have her look at them.”

“Can we get a copy?” Phil asked. “It’ll be nice for the baby books.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, looking lovingly at his mate who just would stop looking at the children. He couldn’t believe it. Children!

“Of course. All patients get a color copy of the 3-D image and one black and white.”

“Great.”

As she began wiping the gel away from Dan’s belly, she said, “You can wait here for the doctor. She’s going to talk to you about this trimester and answer any questions you might have.”

“Thank you,” Phil said. The sonographer pressed a few more buttons then left with Dan’s file in her hand.

“Isabella and Heather.”

“Mhm, Izzy and Hazza?”

“Hazza? Where’d you get that one from?”

“Louis has a friend named Harry and he calls him ‘Hazza’. I always liked it.”

“It’s growing on me,” Phil chuckled. “You know, now we can get the nursery all set up.”

“Can I choose the colors and stuff?” Dan stilled asked permission to do things even though Phil repeatedly told him he has a voice in their house. Ironically, that was the one direction Dan couldn’t follow. He sat up on the bench with help from Phil and sighed at how hard it was just to move and it was only the sixth month.

“Within reason.”

“Dark wood cribs and everything from Harrods’. I looked through the catalog this morning.”

“Anything you want.”

“Oh! And I want the pink and brown two-seater pram.”

“Of course.”

“And the matching car seats. Can we get a bigger car?”

“Bigger than the limousine and SUV we have now?”

“I can’t even get in and out as I am, Phil. Imagine me with two children.”

“It’s beautiful,” Phil dreamed aloud. “My beautiful mate and my beautiful babies.”

Dan practically swooned at Phil’s endearments. “You still think I’m beautiful?”

Phil’s eye widened at the very thought that Dan would ask that question. He stood up and walked the few feet to the table where Dan was sitting. “You are even more beautiful than before.”

“But–,”

“No. No talking. You are gorgeous, absolutely radiant.”

Dan smiled and felt Phil’s lips pressing against his without warning. “Phil…” he giggled. “ I like you too.”

“I fucking love you. And I said no talking.” Dan giggled once more before Phil pressed a few more kisses to his lips. There was a knock at the door so Phil pulled away but kept his hand on Dan’s lower back for support. A tall woman in a doctor’s lab coat came in with a smile on her face. “The happy parents?”

“Very happy,” Phil said, greeting her and shaking her hand. She was an alpha. The only one in the clinic. The offices were mostly staffed by Betas as Omegas couldn’t work and Alphas would not bode well in an environment full of Omegas and their pheromones.

“Well, we have a lot to talk about so let’s get started, shall we?”

She pulled up the swivel chair and gestured for Phil to take a seat right beside Dan. “You are having twins correct? Girls?”

“Yes.”

“Just checking to see I have the right file. Very busy around here. Okay, from what I can tell they are identical because they share the same sac, meaning just one egg was fertilized.”

“How will we tell them apart?” Dan asked Phil. Phil shook his head and suggested, “We can paint one toe nail for one of them. I saw it on a blog.”

“That’s a good idea,” the doctor commented. “There will be some challenges for you as they grow. Because this is an Alpha/Omega pair, your girls may both be Omegas or both will be Alphas. The problem is that two Alphas of the same age, often, are very aggressive even in infancy.”

“How bad will it get?” Dan asked Phil timidly. Dan couldn’t speak directly to another Alpha so he spoke through Phil. He had not realized he could soon have two Alpha children to mind. It was sort of one of those things that he was always afraid of, his own children possibly walking all over him.

“You may see violence between them. When they’re older, males in particular, twins need to be separated. With females, they are less likely to kill each other but it is completely possible. I would say around 13 or so, you will know what you’re dealing with.”

“Is there anything we can do so that they don’t hate each other?”

“They won’t necessarily hate each other. It’s more of a power struggle. So, if Dan picks one up, the other may start crying. When they’re toddlers, there will be a resistance to share and things like that. I would say treat them equally as much as possible. Never assume one is the trouble. Ask questions and pay attention.”

“Okay. Doctor, he tells me everything is feeling really tight around here,” Phil said, showing her Dan’s lower abdomen.

“Let me show you a diagram of what’s going on,” she smiled and took out a small poster from the rack beside the table. As she opened it, Dan and Phil saw a diagram of the male Omega’s body, pregnant and not pregnant. “Look here, the womb is right between the rectum and the bladder. That’s why you can’t go an hour without having to use the toilet. Everything else you see here is smaller than that of a Beta or an Alpha. That is why you are able to have enough space in there for all the necessary organs to produce your own eggs and sperm. So with two children, you may go into labor early. You simply do not have enough space.”

“Wow, this is a lot to take in,” Phil sighed. “What else did you want to tell us?”

“Oh, yes! I almost let you leave without telling you—so as you know, you’re three months away from the big day. You will be having a C-Section, yes?”

“No. Dan wants to have a natural birth.”

“Good. All the better. Natural is natural for a reason. C-Section will only be used in emergency, okay?”

“Yes.”

“In these last few months, I want to emphasize the importance of bonding during this time. It keeps your muscles stretched and it just makes you closer as a mating pair.”

“Are you saying we should have more sex?”

“Essentially, yes. Shouldn’t be too hard. Dan, you will be experiencing a few almost heat-like sessions in the coming weeks. You will need Phil to be with you.”

“I will be. I won’t be going anywhere outside the UK for the next five months.”

“Thank god!” Dan sighed with a laugh.

“That is it. Any questions?”

“Not at the moment. We’ll be calling soon after we leave, I bet.”

“That’s fine. We have a mother/bearer hotline specific to Omegas. Our experts will tell you everything you need and want to know.”

“Thank you.”

***

“Don’t put that there! No!” Phil was getting upset with the painters who seemed to not give a damn about punctuality or respect. “If one more drop of paint gets on the floor you’re both fired! Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Phil?” Dan called from the bedroom. He was in his eighth month and stayed in bed mostly, his small stature easily fatigued by the stress of the two infants sucking all the energy from him.

“Did I wake you up?”

"You are very loud this afternoon.”

“Well, they got blue and green paint on the hardwood and adding pink to the mix. There’s a drop sheet for a reason. I won’t stand for it. The nursery must be perfect.”

“I’m sure it will be. I don’t you getting all worked up over this. C'mere.”

“Why?”

“Come on.”

“But I have to supervise.”

“Please?”

“But–,”

“Jenny can handle it. She’s little but feisty.”

“Fine…”

“Shut the door.”

Phil did as he was told, strange for an Alpha, closed the door of the dimmed bedroom. The curtains were shut earlier because Dan had to take his afternoon nap as recommended by the obstetrician. Having twins for male Omegas was even more so exhausting than for females in general. Their bodies were meant for singletons for the most part, so twins though rare, could be fatal.

“I need you.”

“What do you mean?” Phil said darkly, slipping into their bed and in between the duvet and sheets.

“Need you inside. I’m hot,” Dan breathed and half moaned. Phil rested his hand on Dan’s stomach and laid next to him, his lips right on his ear.

He began moving his hands in between Dan’s legs, as he rarely wears bottoms anymore, and felt the slick on his thighs and bed sheets beneath him.  “Wet already?”

“Mhm, Phil…”

“Finger yourself. Stretch yourself. Not hurting you today. No chance.”

“But—ugh!” Dan open his legs and though he couldn’t see past his own belly button, he tried to maneuver the duvet off his legs in the dark bedroom. Phil helped by getting on his knees and kneeling in front of him.

“Your little hole really wants to be touched, baby. It’s all wet and you’re so hard, Dan…” Phil reached for Dan’s member, stroking moderately. He started kissing the swell of Dan’s abdomen and Dan whined, “’M gonna come.”

“Put your fingers in. You want me to do it?” Phil asked. He didn’t want to because Dan’s body had changed in the past few months and he really couldn’t hurt him if he wanted to. Dan nodded and pouted because fuck, Phil hadn’t been inside in such a long time (about two weeks, longest they’ve ever gone). Phil gently traced the edge of Dan’s rim to get enough slick on his digits before he pushed in his index. “Good?”

“Yeah, more.”

“Okay.” Phil held Dan’s legs open as he inserted two fingers into his dripping wetness. His body practically sucked him in, clenching a grabbing onto them. Phil arched his fingers aptly, prompted a scream from his Omega, white now slayed over his tummy. “You are so—,”

“Please, Phil! Why won’t you fuck me?!” Dan whined, tears almost coming to his eyes.

“Baby, don’t cry. I don’t wanna hurt you. Shhh, you’ll feel better soon. I promise.” Dan began sniffling and gripping the sheets as Phil slipped his fingers out to get his trousers off. “Can you turn on your own?”

“Mhm.” Dan let gravity do most of the work, turning onto his right side, his bum feeling the cold draft over his hole. Phil laid behind him, lined up the head of his cock and pushed in slowly to gage Dan’s response before letting his nature take over.

“Finally! Fuck… Phil, move please.”

Phil slipped his arm over Dan’s chest to hold him close as he started grinding forward, moving in and out at a slow speed then progressively speeding up.

“I n-need you to knot me. Stretch m-me, Phil.”

Phil growled in response and his bucking became erratic. “I want you locked on my cock,” he admitted. “Gonna knot you real good, yeah? Fill you up nice and tight.”

“Oh!” Dan gasped as he climaxed, the shock of arousal sending gushed of slick out of his body.

“Shit, Dan…”

“Back hurts. Wanna ride you…”

“Okay.” Phil helped Dan straddle his thighs and saw how sweaty and needy he looked.

“Help?” Dan said, twisting his body to find Phil’s cock but unable to slide it in because of his baby-related clumsiness.

“Oh, Dan” Phil giggled. “Get on your knees.”

Dan leaned forward, feeling his belly squashed in between them

Phil got the tip pushed in just a bit and told Dan, “There.”

Dan slid down moaning out in relief and ecstasy. “Feels so good, so big.”

Phil held Dan’s hips and bucked upwards as he knew Dan wouldn’t be able to ride him properly on his own. Dan’s dick arched under the curve of his belly leaking and red. “You like that?”

“Yes, keep fucking—just don’t stop. Please!”

Phil smiled coyly as he held Dan and pounded into his waiting hole. The knot at the base of his cock swelled so Dan felt it coming.

“Yes. Oh my god. Knot me!”

“Wanna hear you scream one more time,” Phil mumbles, jerking up quickly and changing angles to get the best aim at Dan’s prostate, much easier to find with his body’s new arrangement while he’s pregnant. “Gonna come all over me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Dan whimpered. His orgasm came with a jolt making him scream just as Phil wanted, even more so when he felt Phil’s not sliding past his entrance, growing, the feeling of Phil’s cock coating his insides white with his cum. “Tired…” Dan was shaking, actually visibly shaking.

“Wanna lie down again?” Phil managed to breathe out. Dan nodded so his mate held him against his chest, as much as he could, carefully moving them to he was back on the mattress and comfortable.

“Again?” Dan asked with eyes shut.

“M’kay.”

Phil got on his knees then hitched Dan’s legs up around his waist. “I love seeing you like this… With my babies inside. You’re all mine. _Mine_ …” he growled. “Feels so tight, baby. Like you were made to be fucked.”

“Jesus fucking—,” Dan sputtered as he came again, still shaking through his orgasm. Phil came long spurts, not as much as normal. It wasn’t as if it was needed. His body knew Dan was already pregnant and therefore didn’t waste precious resources. Back in the caves, they would have done the same. Bonding during pregnancy made for happy babies, happy mommies and happy daddies.

*******

One month later, Phil was in the study with Jenny who was dusting the shelving. It was mid-morning and since Dan was so close to his due date, Phil was working from home as much as possible. With his coffee having gone cold sitting on his desk, he rose to get a cup himself without bothering the woman. It was then he heard a scared voice at the white French doors.

“Phil?”

“What do you need, love?”

“A ride.”

“Where to?”

“Hospital.”

Jenny and Phil shared a look and sprang into action, Phil running into the bedroom to help Dan get dressed and Jenny going into the hall closet to get his overnight bag before calling Tom to get the car ready.

“Calm down.”

“You’re in labor!”

“Yes, but its ok– Ah!”

“What happened?”

“…C-contraction?”

“Was it bad?”

“No, not really. Just surprising.”

****

“How are you doing, Love?”

“Good. Not too long now.”

“Time to push,” Dr. Laramie explained. “Are you in pain?”

“No. I feel fine. Just lots of pressure down there. Feels weird.”

“Wow. That’s perfect. No medication and your alpha by your side, you’re doing just fine. Ready to meet your daughters?”

“We are,” Phil affirmed, smiling wide. Dan squeezed his hand as he pushed… and pushed… and pushed. Then there it was. A smack rang through the air and the clear sound of a cry. “Baby A is born. A gorgeous female!”

“Dan, look at her!” Phil exclaimed.

“Keep pushing. One more.

Two minute and 30 seconds later there were now two crying infants and two crying males. “Ten fingers and ten toes for each. Baby A is 8 pounds 1 ounce and Baby B is 8 pounds flat.”

One nurse brought each twin over to them, all wrapped and cleaned. “Heather, I am your Papa and you are mine. You are all mine,” Phil cooed. Dan would have corrected him if he wasn’t saying the exact same thing to Isabella.

***

It was four am and now they were both crying. Jenny was in the nursery right alongside Phil who let Dan sleep as he’d just come home from hospital.

“Hazza?” Phil asked miserably. “Please stop crying. Papa loves you. You’re all dry and fed and warm. Why are you crying?”

“Oh she just wants to be held,” Jenny whispered tiredly while cuddling with Izzy at the same time. She had settled down, her blue eyes open wide. “Izzy, you are wide awake aren’t you? Yes? It is night time, young lady. You might be a little princess but even princesses need sleep.”

“What will we do without you?”

“You won’t have to worry about that for at least a year.”

“Good. They love you already.”

***

“Look, Belle. Look at Papa!”

“Hi! How are you baby?”

The 6 month old responded with a light cooing sound and slammed her fist down on the key pad.

“I know, Izzy. Papa will be home soon. Just be in India for a few more days. You know what India is?”

“Of course not,” Dan laughed. “But Papa owes you a nice present from India for leaving for so long.”

“Ok. What do you want Izzy?” Isabella got distracted by Jenny walking into the study with Heather in her arms.

“Heather is here. Come and say hi to your Papa.” Jenny came into the view finder and waved happily at Phil. “Hello!”

“Hi! God, I want to come home so badly. It’s awful without you all.”

“We miss you,” Dan pouted. “Isn’t that right?”

“I miss you too. I love you, okay? Don’t forget Papa. He’ll be home very soon.”

Isabella reached out for Phil and he touched the screen trying to touch her too. At six months she knew her Papa’s face, his smile and his laugh. Phil knew his babies even from half way around the world. To tell them apart, as they were very hard to tell apart even today, Dan dressed Isabella in cold colors like blue, purple and green while Heather wore red, orange and yellow. Both babies clawed at the screen, trying to figure out why they couldn’t feel their Papa.

“It’s very late here. I have a meeting in the morning. I have to go,” Phil said. Dan could hear the disappointment in his tone and put on a cheery voice of his own.

“Have a good night and I miss you.”

“I love you, Dan.”

“Love you too. Sweet dreams.”

“They will be of you.”


	6. Commonality

“Are we ready?” Dan asked.

“Yes,” Izzy said, putting on her blue and green coat. Hazza took out their hats with the puff balls on top along with their gloves.

“Here. You have to put your gloves on so you won’t get sick,” Hazza warned handing her sister the blue and white gloves while holding her own red ones. Izzy rolled her eyes and snapped back. “I know!”

“Humph!” Hazza huffed before walking away and taking Dan’s hand in her own.

“She was only being nice, Izzy.”

“Sorry, Daddy” she replied, grabbing his other hand.

“S'okay. Can we be nice for the rest of the day?”

“Yes,” they both replied.

“Open the door, Hazza.” She stuck out her tongue at her sister before opening the front door so they could leave. When the door slammed behind them, Dan walked his girls down the drive way to their waiting car. Tom still worked for them and he tipped his hat at the girls making them laugh at the cordiality.

“Where are we off to today, young ladies?”

“We’re going to get our tests done!” Hazza informed him excitedly. Izzy made a face and whined, “I wanted to tell him!”

“Should we get going then?” he asked to avoid further argument.

“Yes, we should,” Dan popped in.

“How are you today?”

“Alright, actually. Morning sickness is going away. It wasn’t this bad the first time.”

“Good. It will get better from here I hope.” Dan smiled.

“Me too.”

The girls each climbed into the black SUV and Dan followed behind them, struggling as he was in his fourth month and he was almost certain it was twins again. He had asked himself that very morning when Phil got up to leave for work but not without kissing him good bye and rubbing his tummy. He had murmured, “Showing already,“ with a smile as he was happy about it. When he left Dan cursed, “Why am I so bloody fertile?”

On their way to the clinic, Dan and the girls were excited about getting confirmation on what everyone already knew. These two were definitely Alphas, through and through. Every conversation became argument, all play time became war. No one could blame them. It was their nature to seek approval, independence and most of all, autonomy. Neither wanted to relinquish the very respect they held dear.

Siblings in Alpha/Omega families formed bonds of their own. Alphas looked after Omegas with a strong sense of responsibility. With two alphas so close in age, born 2 minutes and 35 seconds apart, they try to care for each other but end up fighting for the power to control the other. So when Hazza said, “Izzy can’t read as good as me. Can she go to another school?”

Dan replied, “Izzy can read just as _well_ as you can. She will be in another class, dear. They don’t let twins have the same teacher.”

“I’m a better drawer than you are!” Izzy retorted anyway.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Girls?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“What did I tell you just five minutes ago? Are we going to be nice today?”

“Yes, Daddy…” They both answered and they were both lying through their teeth. Dan knew this and he sighed, praying the next set would be Omegas or fraternal.

“Daddy, are you tired again?” Izzy asked, leaning into Dan’s side as Hazza did the same.

“Just a bit so we have to be really good today. Okay? For Daddy and your little brother or sister?”

“Okay.”

When they arrived at the clinic, the children were taken to a brightly colored room where a nice looking Beta nurse took blood samples from both. They each received a neon colored bandage, green for Izzy and pink for Hazza as requested, and returned to their father who was struggling to stay awake in the waiting room.

“Omega Lester?” the nurse asked, tapping Dan’s shoulder.

“Yes? Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “The results are conclusive. Both Isabella and Heather are Alphas. Congratulations.”

“Yay!” the girls exclaimed.

“Thank you.”

“The doctor will sign off on the paper work and it will be sent to the database. They can be enrolled in any Alpha/Beta school of your choice.” Dan nodded and looked at his girls. “Papa will probably come home with your uniforms and supplies. He’s all ready for it.”

“You’re free to go. Good luck in school!”

“Thank you!” they said, getting up and waiting for Dan to take their hands so they could leave.

***

“So how does Gretchen like it?” Dan asked Louis while sipping on his tea.

“She loves it. Fairview Comprehensive is very child centered, you know?” he answered, still looking down at the child he was nursing. “It’s one of the best schools for them. They even learn to respect all people, Omega included.”

“So I hear. Phil had them registered this morning.”

“Are you worried? They’re bright. They’ll be fine.”

“I know. It’s the first time they’ll spend a full day without me. I just–,”

“It’s the pregnancy isn’t it? You’re all anxious.”

“Yeah. I should be happy though. It’ll give me some much needed rest if they’re away for the day. They’re getting worse. Just this morning Isabella smacked Heather in the face. Heather, of course, scratched her and Jenny had to pull them apart.”

“Do you know what you’re having?”

“Yeah, twins again. But this time fraternal, thank god!”

Louis laughed and nodded, “You’ll get your own little Omega like Eli here.” Dan peered at the infant in Louis arms who never broke eye contact with him. “They’re so quiet and calm. So peaceful.”

“That’s just what I need. A poor little Omega trapped in a house with 3 Alpha siblings.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“It’d had better. Phil’s travelling even more now. Last month nearly killed me. My last heat, he almost missed it completely.”

“Hush, it’ll all get better. I promise.”

“Louis, you’re a dreamer.”

“And so is Eli. He’s gone to sleep right in the middle of his feeding. He didn’t even bother to tell me,” Louis cooed as he moved the child away from his chest.

“Daddy!” Gretchen shouted from the play room.

“Can you go check on them while I put him to bed?”

“Yeah sure,” Dan agreed. He knew something related to Izzy and Hazza must have happened. And of course when he walked into the room full of toys and games, Hazza had Izzy pinned to the floor.

“Get off her. Now!”

“But Daddy–,”

“Now!”

Dan never raised his voice. It was weird form him to do so. Omegas are rarely listened to so to shout would be a waste, to yell, impolite. But he couldn’t let this continue. The violence would not be tolerated even if it was nature. Hopefully, he thought, school would give them time away from each other and help develop necessary social skills to talk it out rather than fight it out.

“Uncle Dan, Izzy hit her first!” Gretchen explained, her light blonde ponytail swaying back and forth as she spoke with such passion. “I told her to stop.”

“Izzy?”

She ran over to him, laying her head on his tummy. “She wouldn’t let me play with the dolls. Daddy, I just wanted to play.”

Dan patted her wavy black hair and he understood. She couldn’t let Hazza control her. She just couldn’t. 10,000 years ago, this would have been a fight for survival and now it seemed out of place and unnecessary. Biology and evolution are two things that counteract brotherhood and sisterhood alike.

***

Phil was in office one day talking to an associate who had her own accounting firm across town. Betsy Thompson was an Alpha with several Omega mates. She ruled her house with an iron fist and as one of Phil’s dearest friends, Betsy asked a strange question and expected an answer.

“Ever been to an adoption auction?”

“No,” Phil answered shaking his head. “I heard about them. Have you?”

“No, but I want to go to one.”

“Okay?”

“And you have to come along.”

“Why would I go to one of those things? I have an Omega and I am quite satisfied with him.”

“You love him,” Betsy chuckled. “That is sweet. Come on. Just this once.”

“Tell me one good thing that will come out of this?”

“Nothing. It’s just for fun and I might even get a new toy.”

“Betsy…”

“I’ll be leaving at noon. It starts at 1:15pm. The best ones go quick. I want to be early.”

Phil was still looking at her skeptically. “Why do I have to go?”

She pondered thoughtfully and then a smile crept to her face. “Phil, you have Dan. Correct?”

He nodded slowly. “You have Daniel James Howell, now Lester. The boy was raised for a man like you. He was born rich. He only knows the best of everything. The minute he doesn’t get it, he gets pouty.”

Phil knew this was slightly true but his Dan deserved the best of everything.

“Now, these Omegas have nothing. They know nothing but obedience and they work. They are raised to suit Alphas like me. I want no back talk or facial expressions. I don’t even want to hear them breathe heavily unless… you know.”

“And?” he asked to get her back on track. She seemed to be getting off on this.

“Excuse me,” she breathed. “Yes, I think you should come and see what the other half lives like. What they look like and how they behave. You might find appreciation for your darling mate. He wasn’t raised by the state. He has a voice, albeit a quiet one. But that voice is precious for a man like you. You love that he thinks.”

“I do.”

“Come and see what he could be like. It’ll be a learning experience,” she finished.

“Okay. I’ll come.” Phil was an intelligent man. He had his Bachelor’s degree in Media Studies and a Master’s in Business Management. He also was a conscientious man. He focused on his family and his work. Things like this, exploring something new, seemed to awaken something in him. He sought to learn and this would be, as she said, a learning experience.

***

Phil walked through the tunnel connecting the garage with the building where the adoption would be held. Betsy took long strides, pride in each step, and smiled back at him. She was excited at the prospect of someone new to play with.

After taking a the appropriate turns as indicated in the email she had received from a close acquaintance, they arrived in a large ballroom full of other Alphas, most dressed well and reeked of wealth.

“Would everyone please take a seat? We will begin momentarily.” A man at the front set the microphone back in its slot as he turned to talk to a female for a few seconds.

Phil and Betsy were able to take two seats up front. When he looked down he saw in her hands a paddle to place bids. “When did you get that?” he asked, not sure when she could have. She had been next to him the entire time.

“I have my own, Philip dear,” Betsy smiled. “I lied. This isn’t my first.”

“I do not appreciate it.”

“You will. You will.”

The adoption auction started and it began with a young male Omega who looked as if he had been drugged. His eyes were glossed over and he stood with a sway like he could topple over any moment.

“Oh he’s pretty,” Betsy commented. “Looking for a female this time though.”

“Next we have number 567F. 14 years old. Early onset of heats.” The auctioneer rattled of the girl’s number and her attributes. She was crying and her short black hair stuck up in all different directions. Her darker skin tone glistened under the lights. “Under state custody since age 5.”

Betsy raised her paddle and placed the bid of £1,000. The male behind her placed a bid of £2,500. Betsy raised her bid another thousand pounds and they went on like this until a stranger in the back bid an astounding £15,000 for the girl.

“Wow.”

“Damn. Maybe it’s a sign.”

“Of what?”

“Better will come along. If it isn’t meant to be, it isn’t meant to be.”

The girl was led off stage with little struggle and her hand marked with a number. Phil assumed it represented her buyer in some way. Next on the stage was Asian female, possibly of Chinese or Korean descent. “Number 568F. She is fifteen years old. Under state custody since birth. She is apt with handling large groups of children and noted as very obedient.” The girl stood on stage motionless, moving her eyes across the crowd. “568F? Bids of 568F?”

“Too thin. I would have to toughen her up. No,” Betsy said, sighing.

The Omega looked at the various people bidding for her. “568” kept ringing through the air, causing Phil distress.

“My name is Nora!” she cried. “I am Nora!” The long strands of long black hair shook as she spoke. Her pale face reddened as she screamed. “N-O-R-A!”

The crowd went silent as did the auctioneer. “Come and get her immediately!” he shouted to the guards at the door.

“No!” she protested as they approached.

“Five thousand pounds!” Phil shouted, taking Betsy’s paddle quick as lightening.

Every one froze, including Nora.

“Sir, you surely don’t want this one?”

“I like a challenge,” he improvised quickly. Phil was an intelligent if not cunning man. “Nora,” he nodded. “…is just the kind I like.”

“Any other bids for 56—Nora?”

Not one hand went up and Betsy sat smugly. No one could resist an adoption auction.

Later that afternoon, Phil was taken to a room where he could sign the documents for Nora’s guardianship. She was his for as long as he wanted her. The social worker handling the file joked and said, “Feisty, she is. Enjoy, Sir.”

***

“Welcome home,” Phil began as she walked behind him up to the large single family home they own. They moved when the twins were still infants. Phil wanted them to have a large garden to play in and he just liked the idea of raising his family in a large house instead of a penthouse. That was for just him and Dan. With the family growing, he bought a seven bedroom in the suburbs with large open gardens and a gazebo sitting in the back.

At the moment, he could not figure out how to explain Nora to his very tired, very irritable, very pregnant mate. As he opened the front door, he noticed the sounds of laughing and washing of dishes in the kitchen area. He went on to say, “I have two daughters, one mate and a housekeeper who will be going on leave for the next year or so. Her name is Jenny. She is kind and you can ask her for anything.”

Nora said nothing, similar to the way Dan just stood there was he first met Phil.

“Nora? I need to hear you speak. You did a pretty good job back there.”

“What should I call you?” she asked, staring at her own feet.

“Phil. My mate is Dan. We’re having another set of twins in two months if he can make it that long. The children are identical, Isabella and Heather. They have very specific ways of dressing for independence. I will warn you. They are Alphas.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Phil.”

“Yes, Phil.”

“Papa!” Izzy said running up to Phil. He took her in his arms and picked her up. The child was wearing the purple smock and white shirt uniform of their female-only school.

“Hello, Love. How was school?”

“Good. Who’s that?”

“This is Nora.”

“Why is she here?”

“I’ll explain in a bit. I have something to do. Tell me, where is Daddy?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“Did he just go to lay down?”

“No. He’s been sleeping all day! Aunt Jenny said so.”

“What? I need to go see him,” Phil said worriedly, putting down the child. “Jenny?” he called. The woman shut off the water, wiped her hands on her apron and walked through to the entrance where she saw quite a sight, a new Omega and her Alpha employer.

“Yes, Phil?”

“Please take Nora here to the spare room next to yours. Tom will bring her things in shortly. I’ll be upstairs. Dan’s been sleeping all day?”

“He came out around lunch and went back around 2. About four hours, I think.”

“Thank you.”

Dan laid in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. The kicking of the unborn infants inside him made him feeling unsteady so he laid on his back and let them have a go. The door creaked open and he heard Phil whisper his named but he didn’t open his eyes, wanting a wake up kiss.

“My darling little Dan,” Phil smiled. He gently climbed onto their bed, laying down next to Dan’s belly and resting his hand right above his protruding belly button. “Hello in there. This is your papa. Do you know me? No? Well I know you. You are my babies. You are Dan’s babies too. He’s your daddy and he’s sleeping right now.”

Dan heard the rambling and tried hard to stifle his laughter.

“We love you, you know? We do. It’s true. Now, your Daddy is one of the best. There’s no one better.”

“You’re right,” Dan whispered with a light giggle. “Why are you talking to my stomach?”

“They like it. I know they do.”

“Silly. Can I have a kiss?”

“Of course. Even with morning breath,” Phil joked. He moved up the bed to give Dan what he asked for, kissing him long and slow.

“How was your day?” Dan asked him, trying in vain to sit up. Phil helped him up so his back would sit against the padded headboard of their king-sized bed.

“I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

“What is it?”

“I found us a replacement housekeeper.”

“That’s great.”

“Good. Then it’s all settled. Nora is already downstairs.”

“Phil? Why did you think I wouldn’t take it well?”

“Come and meet her. Time for dinner anyway.”

“Alright,” Dan agreed warily.

A few moments later Phil helped Dan down the stairs slowly but steadily. When they arrived in the dining room, Dan’s heart stopped. Standing before him was an Omega. He could smell her the moment he stepped into the room and it’s a wonder Phil wasn’t overtaken by the virgin scent. Then Dan remembered Phil complained of allergies that very morning, making his nose stuffy.

“This is Dan. Dan, this is Nora.”

“Phil, baby, can we talk in the study please?”

“Of course. We’ll be right back. Girls, go ahead and start eating.” Heather and Isabella reached for their utensils and started dinner. Nora stayed in her spot waiting for instruction. “You can eat with Jenny is the kitchen,” Phil told her.

In the study, beautifully decorated with pastels and watercolor paintings, Dan paced on his swelling feet. “You promised me,” he said. “You promised you wouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Take another. I’m sorry I’m pregnant and I get upset easily and sometimes I don’t like it when you touch me. You don’t need another one.”

“Dan, this has nothing to do with you. I had to adopt her.”

“Why? How could you possibly have had to adopt her, Phil? Where were you today? I called and they said you left for the rest of the day. I thought you were coming home.”

“Betsy invited me to an auction. Dan, the poor thing was being called by a number. She was going to become a slave or worse. The state might have force bred her if I didn’t take her.” That much Phil knew. He had heard of the auctions before and he knew that when some Omegas were not adopted, they remained in state custody, bred against their will to produce more Omegas and Alphas. He wasn’t sure if Dan knew about the lives the other half led. “Now sit.”

Dan took his command, taking a seat on the small loveseat that sits in the study adjacent the book shelves. “She is on heavy suppressants and birth control.”

“She smells like Omega.”

“Not to me.”

“Your nose doesn’t work,” Dan mentioned childishly.

“No, I can smell just fine. I took medication this morning.”

“Then why can I smell her and you can’t?”

“Your hormones maybe. Everything is heightened for you right now. There is no need to worry. I only want you.”

“You do?”

“Only you.”

***

“Phil, don’t do that.”

“Why not? I like them.”

Dan whined, “I’ll leak.” Phil had taken to nibbling and sucking on Dan’s nipples whenever they got in the mood. Phil had one hand on Dan’s member pumping and using his slick as lubricant and the other rubbing Dan’s other nipple, getting it hard and standing. Dan watched as Phil rubbed his tongue against the raised dark pink nub, wetting it with his muscle then take it into his mouth. It was just crazy how much Phil enjoyed this and it was crazy how hot Dan was getting at the very thought. His Phil whom he’d call baby often sucked on him. Phil kept his eyes closed, licking over the raised skin over and over again until—there it was. The milk to sustain his offspring flooded his mouth and he drank. Dan’s breathing picked up and he moaned out. “I’m close.”

“Good.” Phil moved to the next one to start that one going too. “Me too.”

“Need you to… please?”

Phil pushed his hips forward right into Dan’s slick coated rim. Dan’s stomach blocked them from doing much kissing but at the moment, Dan just need him to come inside him. It would settle him.

“So pretty when you’re like this. Want you to have ten more just so I can fuck you like this.”

“Phil,” Dan moaned. Phil sped up then stilled, locking himself in place and coming in short spurts. When Dan finally opened his eyes again, feeling something wet on his stomach, he saw Phil licking his cum covered tummy. He climaxed again from the sight alone.

***

“Baby A is female, 7 pounds. Baby B is male, 5 pounds and 11 ounces.”

“They’re beautiful, Dan.”

“Let me see my babies,” Dan said weakly. This birth wasn’t as easy as the first. There had been pain this time but now that it was all over, Dan just wanted to hold his children and welcome them to the world.

“Here is Xavier Alexander Lester,” Phil told him, handing the baby swaddle in blue to Dan, resting him on his chest. “And Chloe Chanel.”

“Are we really still going with that?” Dan laughed in his exhausted state.

“What?”

“We name all our girls with same rhyme. Michelle, Noelle and now Chanel?”

“It’s pretty and posh like you wanted. Oh look at his eyes, Dan. They’re like yours.”

“Chloe has your blue ones.”

“Wait until your sisters get a look at you two.”

“That’s going to over well,” Dan said sarcastically.

“Have hope, dear. This might actually be good for them. Give them some to protect.”

“Hope? We need faith, trust and a lot of hope.”

“You’re enough for me, Danny.”

“Good.” 


	7. Choices

“Daddy!”

“What?”

“Xavier’s hurt!”

“What do you mean he’s hurt?! What did you all do to him?”

Chloe shook her head and defended herself saying, “I tried to stop them! I told him it wasn’t a good idea. I knew he couldn’t get dry that way!”

“What?” Dan’s quick thinking made him run into the downstairs washroom to find Xavier on the floor and the dryer door wide open. “What happened?”

“He got wet so we wanted to dry him off,” Hazza explained.

Dan picked up his son, the smallest in the bunch. “How old are you?”

“Eleven,” the twins answered.

“Then you know you can’t do this. He’s a little boy, not a pair of trousers.”

“He didn’t say no, Dad.”

“He can’t. You know that. You know he can’t.” Dan tried his hardest not to start crying. “Go to your rooms please and tell Nora to call Phil for me. Just wait until he gets home.”

They groaned before leaving the washroom, pushing Chloe out of the way as they went.

“Xavier, are you okay?”

“Yes. It was really hot in there.”

“I bet.”

“It was fun though.”

“Yeah? You could almost got hurt real bad. Don’t do that again.”

“But Hazza told me to.”

“I know but you have to try your hardest not do everything your sisters tell you.”

“Or he could listen to me like I always tell him.”

“Chloe, please go to your room.”

“But Daddy—,”

“Now, please.” She sulked out of the room leaving Dan and his little boy to talk about this newest incident. Chloe really did have his best interest at heart. Unlike the oldest two, she was Xavier’s Alpha twin. She was his protector and his keeper. Even in toddlerhood, Chloe gave him the best toys. She would stop crying if he started. She couldn’t help herself. Xavier shared the womb, shared the blood. He had to be protected.

“Does anything hurt?”

“No.”

“Okay. Would you like to have some ice cream with me?”

“Yes!”

“Alright.”

Dan led him into the kitchen and lifted him onto one of the stools with a grunt. “Daddy’s getting old.”

“How old are you?” Xavier asked, swinging his legs against the wood of the stools.

“Thirty-three.”

“Wow! Is Papa that old?”

Dan laughed in amusement. “He’s a bit older.”

Dan scooped out two bowls of strawberry ice cream and handed on to the little boy with a spoon. Nora came in the kitchen, eyes downcast, with the phone in hand. “He’s on the phone for you.”

“Thank you,” Dan told her with as little disdain as he could muster. He still didn’t like the idea of a second Omega in his home. No matter how much he trusted Phil he just couldn’t shake the feeling of his territory being encroached upon.

“Hi, Phil?”

“Hello! How is everything at home?”

“They’ve done it again,” Dan informed him. He took the phone into the next room, the dining room, so Xavier couldn’t hear.

“What is it this time?”

“Hazza told him to use the dryer to dry his clothes.”

“So?”

“He was still wearing them! They set him to the delicate cycle, Phil.” Phil stifled a giggle and regained composure.

“Well is he okay?”

“As okay as you could be after something like that.”

“What is he doing now?”

“Eating ice cream.”

“So he’s okay?”

“Yes. I guess.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you later.”

“Phil?” Dan whined.

“What, love?”

“Please talk to the girls when you get home. They do not listen to me anymore. They could have killed him.”

“I will. Don’t you worry, I will.”

***

Phil came home, slamming the door behind him. “Heather! Isabella! In the study!” he commanded. “Now!”

Upstairs Chloe and Xavier were playing together on a block structure. She was the architect and engineer and he was the builder. It was coming along, a lovely civic center and transport system built before their eyes. When they heard the door slam they knew Papa was home and when they heard him shouting, their two older sisters walked past the play room (a den that Phil insisted be used for that purpose).

Heather had been in her room with Isabella, braiding her hair without a care in the world. They had completely forgotten about what happened earlier that morning so enjoyed their afternoon listening to music and video chatting Gretchen, who was now in the upper school at Fairview Comprehensive.

“What did you do now?” Gretchen laughed.

“What haven’t we done?” Heather retorted, flipping her recently curled black ringlets over her shoulder.

“We’ll back call later, yeah?” Isabella asked.

“If you can. Bye!”

“Bye!” they replied in unison.

Phil was correct when he said the new babies would be better for the Alpha Twins. They seemed to have joined forces to terrorize the little boy. If they couldn’t control each other, they could control him. As much as Chloe tried to keep him safe, the stronger bigger children always had the upper hand.

When Isabella was nine, she started having terrible nightmares. Instead of employing the use of a nightlight and stuffed animal, she used her brother instead. Four-year old Xavier was told to sit up all night and watch for monsters and, of course, he did. The next day, Dan who always woke the children, found him passed on the floor at the foot of his sister’s bed. Dan let him sleep the day away and Isabella made to wash the dishes and help Jenny whenever she asked for two weeks. She wanted to use others for her selfish needs, they would use her as a means of discipline. From the moment Xavier could walk, talk and think, he was under the direction of all of his siblings.

“What is taking so long?” Phil shouted up the stairs.

“We’re coming!”

Phil was sitting in his large brown chair waiting for them. They stomped down the stairs loudly. Dan, who was in the kitchen with Nora smirked and took a sip of the Earl Grey tea he had been drinking. “Ah, justice…” he proclaimed. Nora giggled.

In the study, Phil stared down his children and made them sit in silence. Isabella started to get fidgety and Heather maintained her calm, a pleasant smile on a pleasant angelic face. With their Papa’s eyes and their Daddy’s dimples, they were almost too pretty to be trusted. Both Dan and Phil knew this well.

“Papa, I’m sorry!” Izzy confessed.

“Izzy!” Heather gasped. “What did you do?”

“I-I didn’t do it alone!”

“Is this true?”

“I don’t know what she’s talking about, Papa. I swear!” Heather professed. It was true. They did so many things that warranted a good talking to so Heather honestly didn’t know what she was talking about and why she was so guilty about it.

“What do you think is the appropriate punishment, Isabella?” Phil interjected. He would work on Heather later.

“Uh—I—I don’t know.”

“You must have an idea.”

“No.”

“Fine. You are grounded for two weeks and you will not be going on the class trip. I know for a fact it is not academic related, just for fun. You won’t be having any.”

“But Papa, I only skipped that one day because…”

“Because?” Phil prompted. He hadn’t even know about the bunking off school but this is way his form of questioning works. He doesn’t have to watch them every minute. They generally admitted to more things than he wanted to know about.

Isabella stuttered and played with the fringe of her long hair, avoiding Phil’s eyes. “I-I got my period—,”

“Oh!” Phil’s eyes widened.

“And Heather, she came with me so we could–,”

“Yes. I understand. I take it back,” Phil retracted. “You can go on your trip. You talked to Jenny or Nora about this?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Okay. You can go.”

The girls left the study, closing the white doors behind them. When Heather looked at her sister, Isabella broke into a big smile.

“You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?”

Isabella put her finger to her lips by way of telling her to be quiet until they were out of earshot. “I know.”

Later that night, Dan asked Phil how it went and what came out of the discussion about throwing Xavier into the dryer.

“Damn it!” Phil exclaimed. He put on a robe and stormed through the house to adjoining rooms down the hall. He walked into Heather’s room then opened the door to Isabella’s.

“Listen here!” he shouted from the doorway so they could both hear him. “For everything you have done since the last time you’ve been punished, you both are grounded for one month, 28 days. And I’m taking your computers and phones,” he said walking back and forth through both rooms and ripping phones for their chargers and laptops for their AC adapters. “You can use the one in the playroom for schoolwork. You have lied and this is your punishment. Goodnight.”

Dan stood by their bedroom door watching the scene unfold. When Phil returned with the small bounty of coveted electronics, Dan wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s get some rest, hmm?”

Phil nodded and kissed him back.

***

“Dan?” Nora said one morning after the children went off to school and after Phil had left for the day.

“What is it?”

“I think I’m in heat.”

“What?”

“I forgot my pill yesterday and well I-I don’t feel good.”

“Oh no. Oh my god. No. You can’t stay here. He won’t be able to help himself.”

“Sorry b-but can I just lay in here? I just want to smell an Alpha. Please?”

“No,” Dan replied jealously.

“Please? I need him.”

No. That did it. Dan dragged her into her room and with a key, locked her inside.

Dan ran through to the hall phone and speed-dialed Phil’s mobile phone. Before he could say hello, Dan told him, “She’s in heat. Don’t come home.”

“Who’s in heat?”

“Nora.”

“Impossible.”

“Not when she forgot her pill.”

“Where is she now?”

“In her room.”

“Is she alright? How long has she been like this?”

“I don’t know. She came to me around nine and told me she wasn’t feeling well. She needs to be knotted. She can’t get through her heat without someone. She’s been on suppressants for too long as it is.”

“Listen, I’ll make some calls and find someone suitable. I won’t come home if I don’t find someone, okay? Just to be on the safe side.”

“We’ll be waiting–,”

“Phil!” she cried and banged on the bedroom door. “I want Phil!”

***

“Hello, I was sent by the agency.” A young man, an Alpha, stood in the entry way of the small mansion.

“Name?” Jenny asked.

“Derick St. James.”

“Yes, come in.”

Upstairs, Dan was wiping Nora’s forehead to cool her down if only a little. His heart softened at the sight of her. He knew the feeling and he knew he was grateful for Phil who always took care of him. Nora had no one. “Someone is coming, alright?” he told her. “Phil called someone for you.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

The man at the door, smelled her pheromones for downstairs and knew exactly where to go, upstairs to the right, three doors down. He took over from Dan and shut the door.

***

Phil returned that evening to a quiet calm household. The only thing he smelled was the casserole baking in the oven and Dan’s cologne as he greeted him with an embrace. “How is she?”

“She’s okay. They’re still upstairs.”

“Good. I really wish I didn’t have to make that call, Dan. I’m not her mother or father and what if she really doesn’t want this?”

“She might have had an aneurism if you didn’t find someone. She was practically screaming for it.”

“I just realized something.”

“Hmm?”

“If she forgot her suppressant that means she forgot her birth control too.”

“Oh dear.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“We haven’t many options. She isn’t allowed abortions and she certainly won’t give the child up willingly having been a ward of the state. She told me what it was like in there, Phil. She will never subject her own child to that.”

Nora X was in state custody from birth to age 15. She was marked as a possible Omega from infancy and that led her down a track for different treatment. She was made to care for younger children as well as maintain play areas from the age of seven. By age eleven, she was responsible for the care of 10 infants. If she failed, she was beaten. Failure was defined as disobedience to superiors and inability to maintain the health of the children in her care. The problem was that although she knew what she was doing, the state provided little materials and supplies necessary for the large group. As a result, infection took a hold of many children and Nora suffered along with them.

Alpha children were trained for the military and Omega children were trained for sale and most knew they would either be a sex slave or servant or, even more likely, a mixture of both.

“I wouldn’t force her. I need to find her a permanent mate. This bond will have to be broken and it’ll hurt. It’s going to be hard to find one. She’ll smell like him after they’re done.” Phil brought Dan upstairs so he could relax and they could keep talking in private.

***

One Sunday morning weeks later the phone rang and Nora picked up. The family was eating brunch together on the back patio so she and Jenny were conversing in the kitchen. “Hello?”

“Nora?” the male voice asked.

“It’s you,” she whispered. “Is that really you?”

“Yes. I’ve missed you. I got the number from your Alpha’s account file. I had to talk to you again.” It was Derick, the young man who had gotten Nora through her heat. She ached for him afterwards, after he had been paid and left, after 72 hours of amazing sex.

“I-I don’t know—Jenny?”

“What?”

“It’s him. I c-can’t talk to him right? Is it right?” she questioned, getting worked up.

“Give me the phone dear.”

Nora gave her the phone and stepped away, biting on her nails and her back up against the kitchen wall.

“You will have to call back later, sir. Alpha Lester is enjoying the morning with his family. You need to ask her Alpha’s permission. You know the way this goes. Court her properly.” Jenny smiled and listened to his reply before hanging up. “He will call back this evening for Phil.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. It should be fine. He seems nice enough and knowing Phil, he wouldn’t choose just anyone for your heat.”

***

“Are you really leaving?” Xavier asked Nora the morning she was spent packing her life into two suitcases. Derick did court her properly. He had introduced himself as Derick St. James from Reading. He was from a middle class family and he was with the agency moonlighting, making extra money, because he was paying his way through veterinarian school. It was his first case, Nora’s, and he fell head over heels for the girl. It was a rookie mistake but one he was glad to make. Derick told Phil that he was graduating soon and he would be leaving the agency as soon as Nora came to live with him in his small flat. He didn’t have much but he would try his hardest to take care of her.

Phil considered everything then asked Nora if she wanted to be forever bonded and mated to Derick. She said yes and now she was leaving the Lesters to start her own family as Nora St. James.

“I am, love.”

“But I don’t want you to,” Xavier said, voice quivering. Nora dropped her shirt haphazardly into her suitcase and picked up the seven year old. He was small and cuddly. She patted his back in warm soothing motions and kissed the side of his head.

“I know. I’ll miss you so much. I’ll miss you the most.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re like my little boy. I want you to remember something.”

“What?”

“Just because you are an Omega, you are not stupid and it doesn’t make you weak. Try your hardest to listen to your own voice before anyone else’s. Listen and speak. Let everyone know you are strong. What is your name?”

“Xavier Lester.”

“You have a name. Keep your name. It’s strong, Xavier. Are you smart?”

“Yes.”

“Are you smarter than you sisters?”

“… Yes!”

“I knew it,” Nora smiled. “You are worth more than you will ever realize, my dear. Make your own choices. Speak your mind. Listen to your voice.”

Xavier nodded and she kissed his cheek, murmuring, “I love you and I want you to be free.”

***

“Daddy! Daddy!” Xavier screamed from the back garden.

“You hurt him!” Chloe screeched as she attacked Heather. “He didn’t want to and you hurt him!”

“Get off!” Isabella pulled on her little sister’s ebony curls, bring her down to the ground.

Xavier laid on the ground crying for Daddy, Papa or whoever would stop the pain radiating from his wrist. Chloe kicked the back of Isabella’s knee and made a run for it, sprinting into the house to summon the authorities, Dan or Jenny.

“We’re in for it this time, Hazza.” Isabella paced back and forth in a panic.

“Why didn’t he just listen? He always listens,” Heather thought aloud. “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly. She kneeled next to him and he sobbed that his wrist hurt really bad.

“What happened?!” Dan yelled running outside to them.

“Hazza pushed him!” Chloe accused.

“I did not!”

“Go and tell Tom to get the car ready!” Isabella ran into the house to call the chauffeur because Phil wasn’t home and Dan wasn’t allowed to drive. Jenny wasn’t there either as she was spending a holiday with her mate, Michaela and their daughter, Josie.

“We’re going to hospital, okay? Just keep breathing. Are you listening to Daddy?” Dan asked as he picked up his son carefully.

“Yes. Daddy, it really hurts.”

“I know. I’m going to get the doctor to fix you up. You’ll be okay.”

***

Xavier had a sprained wrist and Dan cried as if it was him who needed the plaster. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Hazza pushed me when I said no and I fell on my hand.”

“What did you say no to?”

“She wanted me to climb that tree in the garden, the one with the birds that just hatched.”

“Yeah?”

“And I didn’t want to because the momma bird would be mad and I didn’t want to touch the babies.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t touch them and their mothers are very protective of them. And I don’t want you climbing that tree either. You made a good choice.”

“Hazza wanted me to and I almost did but then I said no.”

“What made you say no?”

“Nora said I should always listen to myself first before listening to someone else and I told myself not to climb the tree.”

“That’s very good,” Dan nodded. “Do you like your cast?”

“Yeah! Green’s my favorite color.”

“It’s looks good and when you go to school everyone will sign it for you.”

***

“I’m sending him to The Omega School of London.”

“No!”

“Dan, I have to. He can’t stay here. They will kill him.”

“Send them away!”

“Alpha boarding schools will only make them worse. I won’t spend the tuition for a school that will teach them what it means to be an Alpha. They’ll come back and all respect for you will be gone.”

“You can’t do this to me.”

“Dan, you have to accept this. I’m doing this for his own good. This was one injury too many.”

“But it isn’t his fault. Why punish him?”

“This is no punishment. He will be okay. It’s only thirty minutes away and you can visit whenever. This school is different. I did my research. He’ll be safe and Dan?”

“What?”

“I’ll miss him too.”

“I know. It just isn’t fair.”

“Nothing ever really is.”


	8. Conclusion

The brunet headmaster took to the stand and said, “Will you all take your seats? We’re ready to begin.”

Dan, Phil and their daughters all sat in the center of the auditorium of the Omega School of London. Seven years had passed since Xavier started going to the school, seven years since his Alpha sisters injured him and Phil had to make a decision.

The headmaster and the head of directors for the school said a few nice words to the graduates, wishing them all the success in the world. Finally it was time for the valedictorian to speak. Xavier graced the stage in a midnight blue graduation gown and cap. He found his family in the crowd and visibly calmed, smiling at them.

“Today I say farewell to my headmaster, to my teachers, to my classmates and friends. Today I say hello to my future and welcome it with open arms. Today we all share this feeling that this is just the beginning and not an end. I am sure my fellow graduates and I can agree that what we experienced here will never be forgotten and forever loved. Whether it was the first week of classes, when we held our welcome back formal or the time a few overambitious chemistry students set the school on fire. Sorry, Block C. I really thought Eileen measured it right.”

“Hey!” a girl, everyone presumed to be Eileen said, her friends laughing at her in the seats right in front of the stage.

Xavier laughed and continued. “It is these memories that I want all my classmates to take with them. The memories of freedom and joy. Know that these exist. A friend of mine told me years ago, when I was still a little kid, to decide, speak and listen. Make your own choices, my friends because they are just that, choices. We are intelligent, sentient creatures. We have the ability and courage to do so. Speak your mind because you can. Any thought you believe to be worthy, and most of them are, tell someone, anyone who will listen. Listen to your voice because many times it is all we have. The vocal cords we hold within us are not just for decoration. Use them. I want every one of us to say something. Just anything you wanted to say that you hadn’t before.”

Xavier prompted his classmates with his arms, urging them to speak. A jumbled mess of voice, high pitched and low, rang through the auditorium. There was one resounding, “I love pizza!” from the class clown and everyone chuckled.

“Thank you. Thank you for demonstrating to everyone here that we can take direction but we also have opinion about our own lives. One day that young man may have Chinese take-out placed in front of him. What if he hates Chinese take-out and he wants pizza? That young man who made a decision, spoke his mind and listened to his own voice will get his pizza.”

The graduates laughed and clapped at the impromptu motivational speech centered on the glory that is pizza.

“I leave you all with these parting words. The Omega School of London has been more than just a school. It has been a home, a safe haven, and a place where I felt worthy. I’m sad to say goodbye but like all good things, this too must come to an end. I would like thank all of you, every one of you, for making me who I am. I would like to thank my fathers. My Papa who made the hard decision to send me away to school and my Dad for not crying every single time he visited. Last week was particularly difficult for him,” Xavier laughed through his tears, voice wavering as he looked out into the crowd and spotted his father, Dan crying his eyes out. “I love you both so much.”

By then, the entire crowd was in tears.

“Congratulations to the Class of 2022! You deserve all the best!”

***

“My boy! My baby boy!” Dan gushed over Xavier when he met with them in the lobby of the auditorium. “I’m so proud.”

“Dad!”

“What?”

“I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.”

***

“What would you do at Uni?” Isabella laughed at the table. Both she and Heather were attending Uni, in their last year.

“Learn something unlike you two!” Xavier retorted.

“Papa, it’s going to be hard to find him a mate. He doesn’t know how to show respect to an Alpha like he should.”

“Then you two should consider yourselves lucky. Anyway, I won’t be finding him a mate. He can do that on his own.”

“You’re joking!” Heather spat out her drink and looked at her fathers like they’d grown wings and extra heads. “What kind of Omega does that?”

“The smart kind,” Chloe answer, smiling at her brother.

“Omegas can’t be smart,” Isabella and Heather said at the same time.

“Excuse me!” Dan interjected. “I was top 10% of my own class thank you.”

“We didn’t mean it, Daddy.”

“Yes, you did and frankly, I’m not at all surprised. We tried with you. We really did.” Dan sighed before rising from the table. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He left and went into the bedroom. As they were almost done with dinner, Phil left his seat to go after Dan and talk to him.

He turned back and looked straight at the oldest girls. “You are no better than him. He gave you life and you owe him everything, especially your precious status.”

***

“Talk to me.” Phil laid down behind Dan, spooning him on their bed. Dan left the lights off so Phil didn’t both turning them on.

“They hurt me.”

“I know. They didn’t mean it.”

“They did. I know they did. I knew this would happen but I hoped…”

“Hoped what?”

“That they would love me anyway.” Dan turned over to look Phil in the eye. “Just maybe it wouldn’t matter what my body did four times a year. Maybe they could see me with respect and love.”

“Shhh. They do. That much is true.”

“Do you love me?”

“Dan, there isn’t a word strong enough to describe how I feel about you. I do love you. I’ve loved you since you were seventeen and shy. I’ve loved you through twenty-six years and four children and so many other things that could have broken us. I love you today and everything you mean to me.”

Dan sniffled and pulled his mate close to him on the bed. “I love you too.”

***

“Easy, Dan.”

“I want it though.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Dan fell to his knees, slid the belt out of its loops then opened Phil fly. “I want to suck you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dan hovered his mouth over the lining of Phil’s boxers, over the too-big-to-be-Beta bulge and peppered him with kisses over his torso and groin. “Make me choke baby.”

“Want me to fuck your sweet little mouth and shove my Alpha dick down your throat?”

“Please? I want your nice, hard cock.”

“Okay,” Phil surrendered, pulling his boxers and trousers down in one go. “Not on the floor baby. Get on the bed, up against the head board.”

Dan took instruction, climbed on the bed and laid his head down on the satin pillow case. It was mid-morning and the house was completely empty except for the two of them. It was special.

Phil kneed his way up the bed to straddle Dan’s chest without sitting on him. Dan mouthed at his cock, breathing heavily over Phil’s leaking member. “Who do you belong to?” Phil asked, almost growling.

“You.”

“Damn right.”

“I’m gonna come.” Dan wriggled in his boxer briefs. That morning, Phil suggested they use butt plug, with ten settings for vibration. Phil had a remote control to the device and three hours later, Dan was feeling level seven.

“You’re doing so well for me. Come on, suck my cock and I’ll let you come.”

Their sex life had evolved past heats and ruts. Sex, just sex, was extraordinary to them both. They could remember every single word uttered and breathed, every scratched made and received. Dan was still submissive, there was no way that could change but he’d beg a little more and Phil would withhold for the fun of it. Dan’s heat had just ended but he still wanted more.

“Gimme your hands,” Phil instructed. Dan bent his elbows and let Phil hold his hands down to the mattress. “Open.”

Dan obeyed allowing Phil to push his tip into his little mouth. “Run your tongue around it, baby.”

Dan swirled his tongue around the head of Phil’s length, found the slit and ran his tongue through it, sending shock waves up Phil’s spine. “Fuck, Dan!” Phil moaned. “How does it t-taste?”

Dan mumbled his reply before moving his head away to speak. “Like candy,” he smirked. “Wanna take it deep, babe.”

“Oh God…”

Dan wrapped his warm pink lips around Phil’s cock again then lifted his head to urge Phil deeper into his mouth and into his throat. Phil was five inches in when Dan started to choke.

“Just a little more. Open up for me,” Phil coaxed and encouraged with a deep commanding voice. “I want to feel you swallow around me.”

With Phil shifting his knees, Dan felt that last few inches push past his lips. He managed to keep his throat open, moaned around him and swallowed. Phil kept Dan’s hands pinned to the bed as he fucked his mouth and felt his knot forming. He wanted to be locked in his mate for what could be the last time. They were approaching the age of where their bodies no longer required these mating rituals. Sex would always be something for them to enjoy, it simply wouldn’t be a means to reproduce, and it would solely and purely be love.

Phil backed away, breathing heavily. He leaned down to give Dan a kiss, still interlacing their fingers together. “Felt so good. Almost popped my knot.”

“You gonna let me feel it,” Dan whimpered, the vibrations sitting right on his prostate. “I’m really, really close.”

“Let’s get that toy out. I’m gonna make you come.”

Phil pulled down Dan’s underwear, pulling his hips upwards and placing a pillow underneath. Dan’s hole was wet, pink and practically throbbing with the toy inside him. When Phil started to pull the toy away, a gush of slick left Dan’s body as did a loud moan. Dan reached down to touch his hole and Phil batted his hand away. “Just for me.”

“Can I touch?”

“Stroke your dick.”

Dan nodded quickly and grasped himself, fucking his fist while Phil licked the toy clean and placed it on the sheet. “Taste so good. Your wet taste so sweet.”

“Fuck. Please…”

“Please what, Danny?”

“Fuck me. Lick me. Pound me. Do something.”

Phil chuckled and stopped Dan’s stroking by putting his hand over his. He leaned down to lick a long trail of slick that had fallen onto the bed sheet, up Dan’s thigh and licked into his hole. Dan clenched unexpectedly, making Phil groan and nip at his thigh in reprimand. “No,” Dan whined.

“Control yourself,” Phil replied darkly. That wasn’t exactly fair. That was something Dan just couldn’t do. He could not control himself, even he tried. Dan pouted and Phil got up to lay his head next his. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Phil kissed his pouty lips and felt Dan’s weak smile.

“Okay.”

“Make me yours.”

“I will,” Phil breathed. He positioned his tip at Dan’s dripping wet hole and slid right in.

“Fill me up.”

“You have such a dirty mouth.”

“You lick me out every chance you get.”

“You just taste so damn good.”

“You too.”

Phil pecked him again but Dan pulled him closer to make out with him, slipping his tongue past his teeth and moving the muscle against Phil’s. Phil slowly moved his hips and started fucking into Dan properly as they kissed. Within the first few thrusts, Phil brushed past his prostate repeatedly causing Dan to mumble, “Fuck me. Oh god. Please…”

Phil went back to kissing him, murmuring, “I’m gonna come inside and fill you up. Have you full with my babies.”

“Jesus…”

“Gonna fuck you wide open baby.”

“Shit.” Dan brought his knees up to either side of his body, opening up for Phil, letting him have as much contact as he needed, they both needed. Phil sped up his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out his grunting and Dan’s moaning.

 Phil knot steadily grew under the pleasure of having Dan open up for him, kiss him, love him. Dan’s body shook and he’s walls started to close around Phil. He was coming without warning. Phil didn’t care. He wanted Dan to find pleasure in everything they did together. He reached down for his cock and began stroking him through his orgasm. At the same time, Phil’s knot slid into Dan’s clenching entrance and stay locked there. He came with his mate, moaning into his mouth, “I love you. I love you.”

They laid on the bed like this, attached to each other. Phil didn’t dare move after Dan already came. He was extremely sensitive when he wasn’t in heat and couldn’t take the sensations without crying. Phil nuzzled into his neck getting comfortable. Dan relished in the warm of Phil’s body covering his and the peace of the home they had together. He pecked Phil’s cheek before whispering, “Thank god I can’t get pregnant.” Phil giggled and kissed him back. “Are you sure? All is fair in love and war.”

“I will kill you if I get pregnant.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Phil.” Dan smiled confidently that he couldn’t have any more children.

Phil held him closer before saying, “Love you too.”


	9. Epilogue

Xavier Lester became Xavier St. James. Nora had a child whom she named Liberty. The girl was brilliant and compassionate. When Xavier went to visit Nora, whose Alpha was an understanding man, he met the girl and fell in love. With the help of suppressants and scent-reducing body-wash he led a normal life, pursued career in Politics fighting for the rights of Omegas in the UK and around the world.

Both Isabella and Heather found their mates through the adoption system. Phil refused to subject any Omegas to a life with them so did not seek out mates among their social class. He told all his acquaintances that if they wanted the best for their children, his oldest daughters were not a good choice. He was their father and he loved them but their nature made them hard to like. Beautiful Beasts he called them.

Chloe on the other hand found love on her own with a Beta male. Their love was frowned upon, considered unnatural but she didn’t care. Dan and Phil supported them both anyway. They planned on taking in a Beta orphan when they were ready to settle down.

Dan and Phil lived out their years travelling all over. Finding freedom with age, Dan took on a job at the company, Lester LLC, as a receptionist for the one and only Philip Lester. Lunch breaks were always more than anticipated, took longer than necessary. No one expected anything less. After all, they were in love and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
